Love & Loss: Apocalyptic War
by EarthBolt-Infinite
Summary: A tyrant's return forces the great Arceus to order the summoning of the Chosen to fight off the great evil. Ash too is chosen, but Dawn, already a victim of great loss, will not stand for the loss of another close to her. Will this tyrant be defeated?
1. Definition

**A/N: My first Fanfiction. Please tell me what you think of this intro.**

**Ash: Hi n00b!**

**Me: I've been called that before. I'm used to it.**

**Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup: OK N00B!**

**Me: THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH. *Ahem*. Let's get on with this.**

* * *

_Loss._

_No one wants to be separated forever. It is a searing pain no one thinks they should have to experience._

_But they do._

_And this can in turn give birth to many things. Emotional, physical discomforts. The agony of being separated from your one true love carves a hole in your heart. Despite assurances that you are not forever parted, a dread lurks in your mind. A dread that those words are... only words. Your negative thoughts seem to bear more truth than positive ones._

_Many people experience loss. Some are reunited._

_But some are not. _

_This is a story of loss, love, anger, jealousy... and hatred._

* * *

**A/N: Intrigued? Hope so. R&R and stay tuned for more. I have yet to formulate many ideas.**


	2. Author's Note

-1

**I'll do this after one or two chapters to acknowledge reviews.**

**Someoneoutthere: Thanks. Pleased to meet you. Don't worry about the italics. Just consider this a teaser for what's to come. It made you laugh. I'm clearly not having my intended effect. The rest of the story should be story.**

**PEARLSHIPPERBRETT: Thanks. Yeah, I guess a am a Pearlshipper. I just love it. I'll try to update soon.**

**This is giving me confidence. Thanks guys. Chapter 1 within a week with luck.**


	3. Old Wound

**Right, here we go! The story begins.**

**Ash: n00bs are slow!**

**Me: At writing, maybe, but my mind at least works fast.**

**Ash: What's your point?**

**Me: Exactly. Well, ages are Ash: 17 Dawn: 16 Brock: 19 Misty: 17 May: 16 Drew: 16 Tracey: 18. Most will be introduced from Chapter 2 onwards. **

**

* * *

  
**

He had been betrayed. To address this being as 'him' would suggest a simple human.

He was indeed human. But hardly simple. In the past, he was a master. Praised. Admired…

Loved.

_Love! A weak emotion! _he thinks.

He was the ultimate master of Pokemon. But that was a mere title. He had wanted more. He had wanted power. He made attempts to attain power. Subtly at first, but he became impatient. His attempts became even violent, using the Pokemon he had captured to deceive and blackmail. Love for him became fear or hate. Admiration, to viewing him as a villain.

But this did not go unnoticed. The greater Pokemon such as Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus

Had been observing him with some concern. His possession of powerful Pokemon like Lugia, Raikou and Heatran made him potentially dangerous to the world. So they took action and banished him, robbing him of his power This had to be done personally by the three gods. He went into exile. For years.

He was forgotten. A mistake. Perhaps they saw him as a tyrant. But he had suffered a great loss. During the clash of time and space in Alamos town, he lost his entire family. Arceus could have prevented Dialga and Palkia from murdering his family. But no, he did nothing as his family was lost in that blasted alternate dimension. Forever.

But he would regret his acts. His death would complete the circle. His and his minions.

He was ready. Years of planning and his final revenge at last ready. He would kill the god of all Pokemon.

This was his time.

* * *

Ash Ketchum stood with Dawn Berlitz overlooking a small mound of earth. A small smooth stone marking the grave of a great friend. Even after a year, the feeling of loss still brought tears to her eyes. It had been Team Galactic and their cruel tactics.

They were the reason Piplup was gone.

_FLASHBACK_

_Dawn was behind bars watching the wretched Team Galactic trying to force information about Spear Pillar, which they somehow knew she had been thoroughly studying. How?_

_By torturing her very first Pokemon._

_Piplup was strapped to a machine with a dome covering his head. The machine was practically drilling death into him with each moment she resisted in the form of neural shocks._

"_How can you monsters do this?!" she managed to get out._

"_We will do anything to achieve our new world" the leader, Cyrus he called himself, answered._

"_How will Spear Pillar help you?"_

"_Not your concern. My patience grows thin." Cyrus' voice was cool, but his eyes were proving this comment. "This can either result in the death of your Pokemon, or the possible creation of a better world."_

"_I-I…" Dawn stammered. But she couldn't let her Pokemon die like this. "Stop! I'll tell you!"_

_A triumphant smile appeared on Cyrus' face. He signaled for the Grunts to stop the machine, then faced Dawn and folded his arms. "Wise move" He said._

_She told them everything she had learned. But she was only researching. No one really knew any true facts about Spear Pillar. In some cases, it was a myth. After she was done, she was tearfully looking at Piplup. "Now let him go!" She cried._

_Cyrus sighed "Well your information, even though bland and simply a matter of guesswork, will have to suffice." He turned to a Grunt and nodded._

_Dawn had a horrible premonition. "NO!" she shouted. "YOU LYING-" she was cut off._

"_SILENCE!" Cyrus screamed, looking temporarily mad. "Your information may suffice for our purposes but it is not enough to spare your Pokemon."_

_A grunt pulled a lever on the machine. Piplup began to shake violently._

"_Pikachu, Thunderbolt" A voice came._

_A bolt of electricity rammed through the facility and paralyzed Cyrus and the Grunts._

_Dawn, with tears streaming down her face, could only watch in horror as her Pokemon suddenly went still._

"_Dawn!" Ash shouted. He unlocked her cell and began to check her. "Are you OK?"_

_Dawn was rooted to the spot, tears still rolling down her face. Ash suddenly noticed Piplup strapped to the machine. He gasped. "Dawn, h-he's okay right?" Her expression told him he was not. He simply folded his arms around her, saying, "He wouldn't have wanted you to help them, you know." Dawn cried into his chest._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ash put an arm around her. The grave wasn't' much, but it was marked with something very special to Dawn. Piplup's Everstone. It was her first loss. And it hurt like hell. Even now.

They stopped Team Galactic at Spear Pillar itself, when Cyrus tried to harness Dialga and Palkia to create his 'new world'.

"Loss is a terrible thing, Dawn." Ash said "My father left home and I don't know where he is and I never hear from him. It feels like a kind of loss too, but this is a terrible thing."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the world known as the First Dimension, the god Pokemon Arceus pondered a growing feeling of a threat. It seemed familiar. And that could only mean one thing. It hit Arceus that this threat could be a danger to the world as well as himself and his subjects. It had to be him.

_It had to be Arkyn…_

_

* * *

_

**I probably could have done better, I know. The story might seem... weak. But hopefully this will get better. Sorry for the HUGE flashback. R&R**_  
_


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Hi all! The story continues.**

**Ash: Why do you have to make such a tragic story?**

**Dawn: Yeah, I mean YOU KILLED MY PIPLUP!**

**Me: Well, sor-ry! But I already had these ideas in my mind. I'll write more cheerful stories later if it makes you feel better.**

**Dawn: YAY!**

**Me: But for now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Scene: Sunnyshore city.**

A shadowy figure overlooked the technological city from atop the lighthouse.

_This is where it will begin._

"The time has come!" He held up a Pokeball which had black in place of red and purple in place of white. "Heatran, unleash your fury!" He hurled the Pokeball and a red, lizard-like Pokemon appeared in the midst of the city.

"Burn this place to ruins, Heatran! Overheat!"

The Pokemon shot out a tide of white-hot flames, scorching buildings and sending citizens running for cover, but the flames caught up with them and captured them.

"That fool Arceus will be unable to resist helping his pitiful subjects. No doubt he knows of the danger I pose and will bring along his murderers Dialga and Palkia. And then, I will have my revenge." He let out a booming laugh which caused the people to notice him for the first time.

A yellow haired man in a blue coat stepped out.

"I am Volkner! Explain yourself, tyrant!"

"No, I think not. Heatran!" The lizard leaped from a burning rooftop and landed in front of Volkner.

"I won't let you do this!" Volkner yelled. "Raichu, go!" An orange electric mouse appeared.

"Volt tackle!"

Raichu was suddenly enveloped in a torrent of electricity and raced at Heatran.

"Why do you even try? Heatran, Blast Burn!"

Heatran's eyes glowed orange. Several gaps opened up in it's rock solid body. Flames overflowed from them as well as its mouth, all in the path of Volt tackle.

"Raichu, stop STOP!" Volkner cried out. But Raichu was moving too fast and ran straight into the flames. It's tackle faltered and it slipped and rammed into Heatran, who tackled it straight back to Volkner.

"Raichu!" Volkner gasped, as his Raichu had NEVER been defeated so effortlessly before.

" We have to evacuate." Volkner pulled back his sleeve to reveal a keypad watch, and tapped a code. Electronic klaxons blazed throughout the city.

"You will not escape Arkyn!" The figure gloated and threw another Pokeball. This time the legendary electric dog Raikou appeared. "Barricade the city, Raikou."

The yellow dog charged up and released a colossal electrical blast which managed to envelope the borders of the city.

"No..No..." Volkner stuttered.

"Your doom has come. Finish him Heatran."

***

**Scene: The First Dimension**

He had gone too far. He was razing Sunnyshore, and killing people and Pokemon alike. He and the other deities would not be enough, that much was clear.

They needed the assistance of the Pokemon Masters of the world. He would appear to the priests of each region and tell them to call for assistance.

Only united could Arkyn be defeated.

***

**Scene: Pallet Town**

Ash, Dawn and Brock were walking through the center of Pallet Town toward Oak's lab.

It would be the first time Dawn had seen any of Ash's older Pokemon.

"Tracey will be there too." Ash noted. " Tracey?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I used to travel with him in the Orange Islands. And last I heard," He smirked "He and Misty were together."

"Say WHAT?" Dawn exclaimed. "I thought _you_ were with Misty."

"Me? No, no! I'm with, um... nobody."

"Oh." Dawn could only say. _Hmm._ She thought. She had been hiding a secret crush for him for a while. The only reason she hadn't revealed it is because she always thought he and Misty were together

On arriving at Oak's Lab, they met Professor Oak at the door.

"Ash! My dear boy, I nearly forgot you were coming. How are you Brock? And Dawn! Good to see you." He beckoned them inside.

They entered the living quarters of the lab, where Tracey was along with...Misty?! Holding hands too.

"Hey Tracey." Ash said, and they shared a friendly hug.

"Misty too, eh?" He gave her a hug too. "I knew you were together, but I didn't expect to see you here."

Brock embraced each of them, and Dawn shook hands since she was meeting them for the first time.

"Come on Ash, you seriously expect me to leave my boyfriend alone? Besides, my sisters are watching the gym."

"Oh. Right." Ash answered lamely.

"Your Pokemon are doing great Ash." Brock noted, peering out the window at the lab's grounds. "In fact...whoa."

"What?" Ash inquired.

"You should probably see for yourself." Ash moved to the window and was astonished to see a large orange dragon Pokemon outside. "Charizard?! How could he know I was coming?"

Brock chuckled and shrugged. They went outside where, to nobody's surprise except Dawn's, Charizard shot a flame at Ash who fell to the ground scorched. Dawn gasped. "Ash, are you OK?!"

"Yeah...sure." He managed weakly. Dawn helped him up. While their hands were clasped, an involuntary jolt ran through Ash which he couldn't explain. He decided to let it pass.

They continued meeting up with Ash's other Pokemon, including Totodile, Cynaquil, Bayleef, Snorlax, Heracross, Muk, Noctowl and Bulbasaur.

It was great fun for everyone, but Dawn felt the joy was incomplete. Ash apparently noticed this on her expression as he asked, "Dawn, what's the matter." She sighed. "I just wish... you know, Piplup could have seen this. "Oh." Ash said "Yeah, it is too bad. You _are_ OK, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." said Dawn smiling, touched by his concern.

"Well, anyway," Oak said "How about we get inside and eat?"

"Mm-Hmm!" Everyone said.

***

**Scene: The First Dimension**

Arceus and the lords of time, space and the Reverse World debated how they were going to take the offensive against Arkyn. Arceus had yet to reveal his decision to request human aid.

_I do not need to remind you all, _Arceus was saying, _that Arkyn is not to be taken lightly._

_Of course, _the others replied _we underestimated him once. It would be foolish to do so twice._

_Indeed. My friends, we beings, powerful though we may be, may not be enough. I have come to the conclusion that we summon the aid, through my priests, from human beings and their Pokemon._

The three lesser gods glanced at each other. Finally, Giratina spoke. _If you, great Arceus say that we request human aid, then so be it._

Arceus nodded._ Very well. I shall appear to my priests in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions and request the aid of the most powerful trainers. Then, we will need to formulate a plan. A large force alone will not be enough..._

_***  
_

**Scene: Jubilife City**

Arkyn stood amongst the ruins of the once proud Jubilife city, pondering.

"Arceus has less heart for humans than I thought. I have ravaged a large portion of the Sinnoh region, and yet he cowers in his dimension!"

He sighed. "Well, perhaps we just need to send a clearer message. He won't refuse this challenge for long."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Thank God I was able to make this a BIT long.**

**Now, you may be wondering how everyone in Pallet will get involved with Arkyn. Well, let's say I'm hoping for a big story.**

**Ash: Are you gonna kill us?**

**Me: Do I look like that kinda guy to you?**

**Ash: That doesn't answer my question.**

**Me: Well, for starters, _I _don't even know yet. And secondly, it would spoil everything if I told you if i did. Which I don't!**

**Ash: ....Oh.**

**Me: *sigh* Well, I do hope THAT answered your question.  
**

**And from now on, reviews will result in story continuation. If not, I'll assume the story sucks and I should start with something smaller. Well anyways, R&R**


	5. Accept and Decide

**Me:Well, back to it. I'm being a bit merciful on the lack of reviews.**

**Dawn: You softie. I knew you had it in you.**

**Me: Uh....huh. Well anyway, the story gets more tragic from here! *devilish laughter***

**Ash: Why am I not surprised.**

**Me:Go ahead, Dawn.**

**Dawn: Kay. Here's chapter 3, everyone!**

**The scene: The cities of Viridian, Blackthorn, Mossdeep, and Snowpoint.**

**

* * *

  
**

The priests of the shrines to Arceus in the cities of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, Cairn, Remus, Kyp and Persus respectively were all pondering the violent attacks on the various cities in the Sinnoh region,

According to Persus, Snowpoint was still untouched by this tyrannical being in possession of Pokemon which actually kill for him. How he acquired them and how he twisted them to do such terrible things was, at the moment, was irrelevant.

They resorted to calling upon Arceus for guidance. Little did they know, he was about to respond. Each of the priests gasped as they received telepathic messages from the god of the Pokemon world.

_My missionaries._ Arceus said, _a great evil has struck the world of which you are no doubt aware. I and the lords of time, space and the Reverse World have decided, we must stand together to defeat this threat._

_He is but one being, but possesses great power. I know his intent. He seeks to destroy me, for I once stripped him of everything he had. _The voice paused,_ But I feel there is another reason which is far more personal. But this matters not._

_I appear to you now to request you to send messengers to each city in your region to request help from the most able Pokemon Trainers. Tell them to travel to the Hoenn region and gather at Slateport City and Rustoboro City. The Hoenn region is closest to Sinnoh, which I fear cannot be saved. So I ask Persus to evacuate all remaining lives and take them to Kanto._

_That is where I feel this tyrant, Arkyn will strike last. The wild Pokemon's instincts will suffice for their sake. Carry out these orders, my priests. I shall appear to you again._

All of the priests gasped as one and knew that there was hardly a moment to waste.

***

**The scene: The First Dimension**

Arceus broke his telepathic contact with the priests and turned to his companions.

_I have done my best to relay the urgency of the situation. For all our sakes, we must hope they act quickly._

_***  
_

**The scene: Pallet Town. 1 week later**

Ash, Dawn, Brock and everyone else awoke to a new day, hardly knowing this day would result in hard times for them.

"Morning, Ash, Brock!" Dawn said cheerfully, smiling at them.

_Wow. I never noticed how dazzling that smile is._ Ash thought. "Uh, yeah, good morning Dawn."_ Get yourself together Ash! What is wrong with me lately?!_

They were staying at Oak's Lab, staying in the extra staff quarters that were available.

Professor Oak was sitting at a computer, looking troubled.

The trio walked over to him. "What is it, Professor?" Ash asked.

"There have been recent reports of devastating, but seemingly meaningless attacks on the cities of the Sinnoh region. The odd thing is, It only seems to be one person and his Pokemon."

Dawn gasped in horror. "The Sinnoh region?! They haven't a-attacked Twinleaf, have they?!"

"Don't worry, Dawn, your mother is fine." Oak assured her, "From what I hear, they are evacuating the entire region, or whatever is left of it and bringing them here."

Dawn nearly stumbled with relief. Ash had to support her.

"And it is rumored that the priests of Arceus had a vision in which the god himself told the Sinnoh priest to evacuate."

"Priests of Arceus?" Ash asked.

"Yes. There are shrines to the Creator of the world in all regions to honor him. The priests are said to be descended by those who communed physically with Arceus himself. He only appears to them in times of peril, so I can imagine this is a threat to be concerned with."

"Oh man." Ash said "Who is this guy razing everything anyway?"

"That is what concerns me." Oak said. "No one seems to know or to have even seen him. No one left alive at least."

Ash's jaw dropped. "You mean, he's...he's _killing?!_"

Oak nodded sadly. "But as I said, there seems to be no real purpose in these attacks. They are pointless acts of violence. And no one I can imagine would do that. There has to be a reason."

There was silence. Then Brock spoke "So there's a shrine here in Kanto too, right? Has he sent any messages?"

"Not that I know of." But there was something else the Professor wasn't saying.

Ash noticed this. "Professor?"

The old man turned to him. "Ash, I'm afraid I have more news not concerning these attacks. I received a call from Officer Jenny. The one who accompanies the Squirtle Squad."

"Bad news?" Ash said with horror in his heart.

Oak nodded. Ash's heart crumpled. If Officer Jenny would contact him with bad news, it could only mean one thing. Something had happened to his Squirtle.

"I recorded the call. I think it's just best if you listen to it yourself." He beckoned them toward the screen.

An image of Officer Jenny formed on the screen, she looked very upset.

"_Professor Oak. Something terrible has happened. I only feel it necessary to inform you so that you may inform Ash. _

_The pain he will experience will no doubt be much greater than my own for it concerns his Squirtle. I'm afraid h-he was l-l-lost._

At this point, tears started rolling down both the image's and Ash's faces. His heart shattered.

"_It was cruel. We were trying to save people from a burning apartment. We sent two Squirtle to each floor in the building to search for survivors._

_From what his companion tell me, Ash's Squirtle was saving two children on the topmost floor. He was guiding them across the hall while his partner covered the stairs. Squirtle was scorched on his right leg while nearing the stairs while ensuring the safety of the children._

_While going down the stairs, Squirtle's leg was slowing him down and it got worse when a burning beam fell and pinned him to an unstable staircase. His partner moved to help, but Squirtle told hm to get the kids out and that he would follow._

_The confidence in his voice was enough for his partner as he raced down to the ground floor, guiding the children. When they were safe, he ran back in and reached Squirtle, he saw that the beam had impaled an uncovered portion of his skin. And a-according to his partner, his last words were,'Say goodbye to Ash.'"_

Jenny began to sob on the screen. Ash watched with ashes in place of his heart. Tears streaming down his face. Dawn and Brock looked petrified. Jenny began to speak again.

"_I can only say to Ash, he died well. He was honored. Given a grand funeral. I am so sorry to be the one to have to tell you all this. Thank you for listening Professor and please, pass my deepest apologies to Ash."_

The screen blanked. Oak had left the room. No one had noticed though. It took them a full 10 seconds to realize the recording was over.

"No." Ash croaked. His voice cracked. "Squirtle can't be gone. He can't." But this was plain denial and he knew it, which only made things worse.

He broke down.

Brock and Dawn came out of their trance of horror and looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

Ash stood and faced Dawn with bloodshot eyes. "I know now, Dawn. How you felt when you lost Piplup. I didn't comfort you half as much as I should have. I-I-" But more tears escaped.

Dawn put her arms around Ash and pulled him close. He sobbed onto her shoulder, hugging her back. Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder and said "The pain of a loss is like a scar, Ash. It never truly heals. But the pain can be lessened by accepting Squirtle's fate. Accepting Jenny's promise that he died a hero. We will honor his memory. And that is all that matters."

The truth of this statement brought more tears to the eyes of Ash and Dawn. Dawn pulled back from their embrace and Ash, no longer breaking down, looked stiff. He was accepting all this. It would be awhile before he truly acknowledged all this, but with his friends, he would pull through.

***

**2 days later**

Ash sat on the porch of Oak's lab. The scar had not subsided yet. But it would. It would. He accepted that much. He spotted Oak at the main gate talking to a strange robed figure. After they finished, Oak made his way up to Ash with a solemn expression.

"Professor, who was that man?" Ash asked.

Oak held out what looked like a scroll to Ash. He unfolded it and read:

_Ash Ketchum,_

_By order of the priest of the Shrine to Arceus in Kanto, Carin, you are called upon to _

_fight a reemerged evil that has caused Arceus himself to request help from the powerful_

_Pokemon Trainers of each region._

_You have been Chosen by Cairn to defend your world. The Pokemon, the people you love, are all at stake. The Sinnoh region has been razed by this tyrant who calls himself Arkyn._

_He will stop at nothing to achieve his goal: the death of Arceus._

_For Arceus, he feels a severe hatred for he once robbed Arkyn of his powers._

_The choice is yours, however. Defend your world or pray that the abilities of others_

_will be enough. If you accept this summons, travel to Slateport City in the Hoenn region._

_That is where Arceus feels the tyrant will strike next._

_Cairn, Priest of Kanto._

Ash looked up at Professor Oak.

"Just 2 days ago," Ash began "I lost one of my closest friends. This," he held up the scroll

"is like giving me a chance to prevent the loss of more loved ones. To keep happiness in place. Of course I am going to fight."

"I knew you would, dear boy. But one thing concerns me. How will you explain this to your friends and your mother?"

That, Ash realized, was going to be a problem. Pikachu was at his mother's house, so neither of them knew Squirtle was even gone. To tell them that and then announce he was going into a potentially life-threatening situation was going to be hard.

_Pikachu, Mom, Misty, Tracey, Brock.....Dawn. She's already lost a friend. Man..._

How would he do this?

* * *

**Now, I enjoyed writing that. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Ash: I'm sensing a grudge you hold against Water Pokemon. First Dawn's Piplup, then my Squirtle!**

**Me: Come on! It's pure coincidence! You, in my opinion, jump to conclusions way to fast. Wasn't this, like just the 3RD STINKIN' CHAPTER?!**

**Anyway, review please. I mean it this time.**

**Dawn: No he doesn't.**

**Me: I- never mind. SO... R&R! Oh, and negative reviews WILL BE RESPECTED. But make sure you give me ideas on how I can improve. No flaming!  
**


	6. Pinnacle of Preperation

**OK, I think Dawn was right. I am going soft. I started writing this Barely 10 minutes after the first and (at time of writing) so far only review of the previous chapter by AshXDawn4ever (Thanks for the reviews!).**

**So, until further notice, one review for a chapter will be enough.**

**Dawn: I _knew _it!**

**Me: I'll ease up a bit on tragedy too, I guess...**

**Dawn: All right!**

**Me:...for now. Ready?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Scene: Pallet Town, on the road to Ash's house.**

"So Ash, where are we going next?" Dawn asked Ash.

_We?_ Ash thought. _No. I. I have to go. It's for everyone here's benefit._

"Ash? Hello?" Dawn said, cutting in on his thoughts.

"I'm not sure yet, to be honest." Ash said.

"Something's wrong, Ash, I can see it in your face." Brock said.

"It's just that... I-I'm not over Squirtle quite yet. That's all."

"Oh." his friends said.

_I'm gonna have to tell them eventually. But I'm going to tell everyone together._

Oak had accepted his decision without much fuss. Tracey and Misty had been a little more difficult.

_Flashback_

"_Guys." Ash said to Tracey and Misty who were seated on a sofa. "I have to tell you something. You know this guy who's been ravaging the Sinnoh region?" _

_They nodded. "Well..." Ash sighed, not knowing how to say it, so he just took out the scroll from Cairn and handed it to them._

_After reading it, they looked up at Ash._

"_You're going, aren't you?" Misty said sadly._

_Ash simply nodded. "I lost Squirtle and hundreds more people could avoid losing their loved ones with every defender who accepts these summons. I have to do it."_

"_But Ash." Tracey said. "Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, your mom. What about them?"_

"_I'll tell them. One way or another. It'll be much harder than this. Do you accept my decision?"_

_They exchanged glances, then nodded solemnly._

"_Thanks, guys." Ash said. They rose. Ash embraced each of them and strode out of the room before tears escaped his eyes._

_End flashback_

_***  
_

**The scene: Pallet Town, Ash's house.**

Ash rang his house's doorbell. He was greeted by his mother's Pokemon, Mr. Mime who beckoned them inside, smiling.

"Hi everyone." Delia Ketchum said, coming into the living room with Ash's Pikachu on her shoulder. She adored him and had requested he be left here with her for awhile. "How were all your Pokemon, Ash?"

"Great." Ash said, doing a better job of concealing the burden of the task to come. "Charizard was there too. He somehow knew I was coming. How are ya buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu as the yellow mouse jumped onto his lap.

"_Pika Pikachu!" _The Pokemon said cutely.

Ash wasn't going to take Pikachu with him. If Ash lost him, he would never recover. _I can't afford to lose Pikachu. Not Pikachu. Oh, man. This is gonna be hard._

Two days passed before Ash could muster the courage to ask them all to meet him in the living room to finally tell them.

"OK, everyone." Ash said looking over the beings he cared about so much. "Now, lately, you may have noticed I'm acting...odd."

They nodded, looking curious. Over the past few days, his conversations with them, especially Pikachu and Dawn, were awkward. He never really looked them in the eye either.

"Well, what's bothering me is not Squirtle." He said this to Dawn and Brock. That lie was out of the way now, so-

"Wait." Delia said. "Squirtle? Squirtle what?" Pikachu wore a confused expression too.

_Oh MAN! _Ash thought, mentally kicking himself, _I never told them about Squirtle! That complicates things._

"Uh, w-well. Squirtle... Squirtle... is gone."

Delia and Pikachu gasped in unison.

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

"_Pikachu..."_ Pikachu said sadly.

"He died a hero." Ash said. "That's all that matters." He was incredibly relieved when they did not ask for elaboration.

"Anyway, the reason I called you down here has to do with these attacks on Sinnoh. Mom, you may have seen it on the news...?"

Delia nodded.

"Well, apparently, the god Pokemon Arceus, creator of the world appeared to his priests in each region. He told them to summon powerful trainers to fight the tyrant wreaking this havoc. And I...well..."

Once again, he held out the scroll. After reading it, they looked up. Delia and Dawn had tears in their eyes, Brock looked shocked and Pikachu looked upset.

But Ash saw that all of them knew he had accepted the summons.

Then, as Ash expected, Pikachu opened his mouth to speak, but Ash cut him off.

"Not this time, Pikachu. I'm sorry, but if I lose you out there, I will never recover."

"_Pika, Pikachu Pika!" _The Pokemon said angrily. Ash said nothing but stared at him.

A tear fell from the Pokemon's eye. Ash took Pikachu in his arms and held him close. More tears fell from both Ash's and Pikachu's eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"Ash." That was Dawn. He turned to her. A tear was rolling down her cheek. "Why?"

"To make sure much less people have to suffer losses like we have, Dawn. I do this gladly. It serves a good purpose."

"But, you would risk your life for this? I mean, we may never see you again." More tears escaped.

Ash got up and hugged her, holding her close for a few seconds, then pulled back and smiled down at her. "No need to worry." he said.

"Ash." Delia spoke. Ash pulled away from Dawn and faced her. "You have been in situations which could be considered as life-threatening before, and even though this seems more serious, I trust you to pull through." She smiled.

Ash returned her smile "Thanks, mom."

"I believe in you too, Ash." Brock said, gripping his shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. All of you."

Dawn was hardly listening to this. She was lost in her own thoughts. _He can't leave. We could lose him. __**I**__ could lose him. I won't stand for it. I lost Piplup and if I can prevent another loss, I will._

Ash went up to his room to gather his thoughts and to consider what Pokemon he _would _take with him.

_My strongest. Torterra, Infernape. My swiftest. Staraptor and Noctowl. My most dependable. Bulbasaur and... Who? _Pikachu would have been an instant choice, were he an option, but he was not. So... _Gible._

_Knock knock._

"Yeah?" The door opened. It was Dawn.

"Ash...do you really have to do this."

Ash frowned. "We've been through this, Dawn."

"But...I can't stand the thought of you never coming back."

"Come on, Dawn. I'll miss you too. But I know it. I _will _come back. You have my promise."

"I know." the blue-haired coordinator said, turning away slightly "I'm just not sure it's enough."

Ash was confused. This wasn't the Dawn he knew. She was usually confident. Bright, with her smile and her familiar catchphrase, _No need to worry._ Seeing her like this made Ash wonder why she wanted him to stay so badly.

And the truth is, a small part of him _wanted_ to stay with _her._

_But why? _He thought. _Why do I feel so awkward when I talk to her, or hold her hand?_

It was a feeling unlike anything he had felt before.

"Ash," Dawn finally spoke "when Piplup left, it hurt a lot. But I feel that losing _you _would beworse. Much, much worse."

"Why?"

Dawn took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

"Because, I-I..." _Come on, girl, say it!_ "I love you."

That put the final piece of the puzzle in place for Ash. It explained everything. _Everything._

And Ash finally realized that strange feeling which hit him with the force of a bullet. _I love her too. I feel nervous talking to her because of my concealed feelings! Everything makes sense now!_

"A-ash?" Dawn quietly asked. "I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't contr-"

"Dawn, I just realized something extremely important." Ash cut her off. He took a step towards her. "I love you too. I was stupid not to see it before, it was just this weird feeling, but it felt good."

Dawn was overcome with joy. He cared too! He loved her too!

Unable to resist any longer, she threw her arms around him and kissed him straight on the mouth.

This surprised Ash, but he gave in and pulled her closer, returning her kiss. His arms were around her waist, her's around his neck and it was like standing under a waterfall of pure bliss. Like all the years of concealed love spilling out in a single moment.

Their lips stayed together for a long time, and when they finally parted, they were both redder than a Slugma.

"That was nice." Dawn said, smiling.

"U-uh, yeah!" Ash replied. It was as if he was just realizing for the first time how beautiful she was and he couldn't help embracing her and kissing her again, this time more passionately.

They parted after what seemed like days and Dawn said, "Now you know why I can't stand you leaving. If I lose you, I'll be scarred for life."

"Dawn. I love you more than anything else. Which is why I would do anything to protect you. And this is how I can do it. We'll beat this guy. I promise you. And I will come back to you."

"B-but Ash, how can you be so certain?" Tears formed in her eyes. "I just can't avoid seeing another possibility of how these events will turn out."

"Dawn, Arceus himself will be guiding us. And if, just _if _we fail, he won't stop until all innocents either side with him or die, even though it's Arceus he truly wants to kill. Either way, I promise you, we will be together."

Dawn looked at it this way and realized that he could be right. No. He _was _right. She loved him. She would trust him. She would _believe _in him.

She nodded.

Ash smiled. "Thank you, Dawn."

"But before you go," Dawn said "I would like to do this."

And she leaned into him, put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his with more passion than she had ever felt for anyone else. Ash would seal his promise to her with this kiss. He held her close as he put all his love into one kiss.

They came apart. And they both stood.

"When will you leave?" Dawn asked him.

"In the morning. I'll gather my Pokemon and then board a specific ship to Slateport City. The priest said something about an escort in another message."

Dawn vowed she would make her possibly last living day with Ash as best as possible.

***

**Scene: The ocean between Sinnoh and Kanto.**

Arkyn rode on his Lugia pursuing ships attempting a pitiful evacuation of Sinnoh.

He spotted a group of 3.

"Lugia, Aeroblast!" Arkyn ordered, pointing at the ships.

The white Pokemon of the sea opened its mouth and fired a beam of ice, wind and water towards the helpless evacuees.

But the Beam was obstructed as a giant Pokemon game out of the water without seeming to cause a splash. When the smoke cleared, Arkyn realized it was Giratina, Lord of the Reverse World.

"So, Arceus finally responds!" Arkyn said triumphantly. "But he sends his worthless minion do do the dirty work." He laughed. "Sky Attack!"

Lugia glowed a flaming blue as it charged up the attack.

Giratina formed a blue fireball in its mouth and shot it at Lugia. The flame rammed straight into the charging Sky Attack and...sped up the process!

"Thank you Giratina." Arkyn mocked. "Now Lugia!"

Lugia shot an avatar of a blazing winged beast at Giratina. It impacted and the Renegade Pokemon fell to the sea, badly shaken.

"That will do, Lugia. We don't need to kill it. We just need Arceus to realize his minions cannot stop me and that he will have to come himself."

Lugia altered course back towards the Hoenn region. If Arkyn was correct, those ships were headed towards Kanto, his final target if Arceus did not appear any time soon. For now, he had business in Hoenn.

All according to plan...

* * *

**Well, how was it. You got the confession. That's a bit of good news! I personally feel this chapter went at least as well as the previous one.**

**Ash: Yeah, your n00b status is changing!**

**Me:Thank God. R&R people! **

**And BTW, when I started writing this, there was only a single review for my previous chapter, the one by AshxDawn4ever. And now, when I finish this, there are like 4 more! Thank you so much guys, you really motivate me.**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Right everyone. I just want to thank everyone who's been reviewing my story so far. In particular:**

**PEARLSHIPPERBRETT, AshXDawn4Ever and BeautifulJade. **

**This one, by AshXDawn4Ever, really made me happy:**

**AshXDawn4Ever  
2010-03-13 . chapter 4**

This is going to turn out a really good story :D I can tell ^^  
awesome chapter :) I can't wait to see more stories from you, and of course your next update :) I'm adding this to my favourites list lol

-AshXDawn4Ever-

**(I really appreciate this, my friend.)**

**You guys are the best. Everyone has given me confidence to finish this story and then go beyond. Once again, thanks so much.**

**Anyway, expect the next chapter before long. **


	8. Turn of the Tide of Emotions

**Ok, now action creeps into the picture. Hoping I can please you. If it turns out badly, please remember this is an _emotional _story. I'll do my best, sure, but just in case, keep that in mind.**

**Ash: You realize you actually went 1 WHOLE chapter without killing anyone?**

**Me: Yes, I do and I'm still easing up on tragedy...are you done?**

**Ash: I-**

**Me: Good! You can introduce the chapter this time.**

**Ash: Right, here's chapter 5 people!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: The First Dimension.**

Arceus stood alongside the lords of time and space. Giratina had been dispatched to defend evacuees by watching them through the reflective water's surface from the Reverse World. They had yet to hear from him.

_We cannot wait for Giratina, time is of the essence. _Arceus said. _Dialga, you will ensure safe passage of the Chosen traveling from Kanto._

_Palkia, you will do the same for those from Johto. When Giratina returns, I shall dispatch him to assist in the defense of Hoenn. _

_As you wish_. The duo responded. They created portals in the fabric of the dimension and proceeded to their charges.

Meanwhile, Arceus considered an actual strategy to put to use against Arkyn.

_His lust for vengeance is not mindless. He has cunning and skill. I will spiritually assist the defenders. To do otherwise would be foolish. _

_My presence in the midst of battle is exactly what Arkyn desires. I have to assume he has some power specifically for the purpose of ending my life. This will require some thought._

Arceus' meditation was interrupted by another portal opening in mid-space. This one was no doubt Giratina's.

When the Renegade Pokemon came through, its appearance surprised Arceus. He had expected Giratina to run into heavy resistance, but...

The Pokemon's wings were torn, its flesh was scorched and it looked in no condition to fight.

_My lord, I seem to have been slightly careless while defending the humans, _Giratina explained,_ I was... overconfident. It shames me to have been this easily defeated in battle. Arkyn's Lugia hit me with an unusually potent Sky Attack._

Arceus considered this. _He has no doubt enhanced his Pokemon in some manner. Biological or physical enhancements?_

_The former, I would believe. _Giratina replied, _there were no modifications to the creature's body that I could spot._

Arceus acknowledged this, then said, _I had plans to send you to defend Hoenn from Arkyn's assault. But your condition worries me. I feel I am right in guessing that he could have killed you, had he wished._

_Indeed, my lord. I could not understand, though it took me some time to regain consciousness. He simply left._

_A challenge, no doubt. _Arceus thought. Then said to Giratina, _I had been planning to send you to aid in the defense of Hoenn from Arkyn's assault. But, I fear if he pushes through, he will not spare you this time._

_Then, so be it. _Giratina said. _I will gladly lay down my life for the sake of this world._

_I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Giratina. _The greater deity said. _When I created your egg, it was one of a kind. If you die, it will leave the Reverse World unchecked. So, I order you to return to your own world and recover. Then I will give you further orders._

It looked for a moment as though Giratina would refuse. But he bowed his head, saying, _As you wish._

With that, he opened another portal to the Reverse World, leaving Arceus to plan his next move.

***

**Scene: Pallet Town, 4 hours after the confession, 20 hours till Ash's Departure.**

Dawn and Brock were in the living room of the Ketchum residence, while Delia was in the kitchen, making lunch. awaiting Ash's return from the Pokemon Lab. He had gone with Pikachu to gather the Pokemon he would be taking to Hoenn.

Dawn's confession was still a secret from everyone else. After doing so, she had promptly entered the spare room she was using in order to compose herself.

"Dawn, something seems different about you." Brock said. She looked at him. "I mean, until now, you've been rather upset about the whole prospect of Ash leaving. Now, it doesn't show so much on your face.

"Well, he made a promise to me.", Dawn explained. "He said all of us would be together again. And I came to realize, despite my doubts, I trusted him enough to accept that promise."

"I see." Brock considered her for a moment, then seemed to accept this answer.

There was another reason, which Dawn felt was better left unsaid for the time being. While in her room composing herself. She had silently asked someone to help her truly believe Ash. She had asked Piplup. She still carried a part of him around that was impossible to take away.

And after that, she had found it much easier seeing a positive future in his promise.

_And that is enough. _She thought.

***

**The scene: Oak's Lab.**

Ash reached the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder. Just a little time with just the two of them together, just like old times.

He sighed. But time really flew. At the time of the beginning of his journey, he would have suggested therapy to anyone who suggested he would be caught up in a situation like the present. And yet here he was.

He knocked on the door, and it was Tracey who answered.

"Ash, you're still here?" He asked, "I guess you're here for your Pokemon."

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on in. Hi Pikachu!" The Pokemon smiled, recognizing Tracey.

"Where's the Professor?" Ash asked.

"He's tending to your Pokemon. He guessed you would be coming soon to take them. Which _are _you planning to take, anyway?"

"Well," Ash said "I've given it some thought and I've decided that I'll be keeping Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor and Gible from Sinnoh. I'll also take Noctowl and Bulbasaur."

Tracey looked confused. "But what about Pikachu?"

"Pikachu..." He glanced up at him. "...isn't an option."

Tracey seemed to understand. "Alright, I'll tell the Professor. Misty's in the lounge."

"OK." Ash said. He decided to go talk to her, explain things if necessary. He made his way out of the entrance hall, while Tracey headed into the grounds."

"Misty." He said, spotting her on a couch with her Azurill.

She looked up with a startled expression. "Hi, Ash. Hi Pikachu. I thought you would've left!"

"Not quite yet. Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all." She replied. He sat down. Azurill jumped on his lap and greeted Pikachu.

"Misty. You know why I have to do this, right? To prevent further needless loss of life. Or loss of loved ones."

"Of course, Ash." Misty said, placing a hand on his. "After what you've just gone through, It's natural to feel that way. I believe in you. Tracey does, too."

"Thanks." Ash said, smiling at her. "I gotta say, I had more trouble convincing Dawn to believe me than you."

"Why?"

"She also suffered a loss recently, as you know, her Piplup. Just like I'm going to prevent loss, _ she _wanted to prevent another loss to her by making me stay."

"But she believes you now, right?"

"Yeah." Ash smiled slightly. "After we told each other."

"Told each other what?" Misty looked confused.

He looked at her. "Our true feelings."

It took a full 5 seconds, but Misty got it, then laughed in joy. "Really? You really feel that way about her?! That's great, Ash!"

"Yeah." Ash said, looking out the window at the path to his house. "It is."

***

**Scene: the skies near Hoenn.**

Arkyn sat on his Lugia, waiting for a report from his scout. Instincts had told him to recon the Johto and Kanto regions. Arceus had to be taking some action there. It had been 6 hours. Hunger and thirst hardly troubled him now. Years deprived of everything had hardened him.

Then he saw it. A yellow, jagged winged Pokemon. His scout, Zapdos, emerging from a cloud.

In his years of exile, Arkyn had also come to understand the language of his Pokemon, so he knew exactly what to make of Zapdos' speech. It said that there was an unusual amount of activity on the two regions.

Apparently, a large concentration of people were heading to unusual spots by the sea. There were no main ports but a single large ship docked on a makeshift port.

Identical activity on separate regions. Hardly a coincidence.

"You have done well. Return!" He called the bird back into its Poke Ball.

"Lugia, take us low, but stay clear of the coast. I know exactly what Arceus is up to."

Lugia began a swift descent. Once hovering a few feet above the sea, Arkyn took out two more of his dark Poke Balls. He threw both in the air, they released two blue Pokemon.

One, the graceful legendary bird, Articuno. The other, creator of the seas, Kyogre.

"My friends, Arceus seeks to fortify the defense of the Sinnoh regions by summoning trainers from Kanto and Johto." Arkyn said to them.

"A ship will depart from each region tomorrow morning, each carrying Arceus' so-called 'defenders'. Destroy them during transit, for I think you will not make it in time to destroy them on the docks. Kyogre will track the one from Kanto, Articuno, the one from Johto." He paused.

" But a word of caution. I do not see any effort to conceal these events. Arceus must have known I would figure this much out so expect resistance. Not from Arceus himself, but his pitiful minions. Giratina is out of the question. Arceus no doubt told him to recover after what I did to him. Dialga and Palkia. Nothing you can't handle, I trust."

The two simply looked at him, then Articuno took to the skies, and Kyogre submerged.

"With the death of his defenders, Arceus will no doubt be drawn out of hiding. Perfect. Come, Lugia. Hoenn awaits."

***

**The scene: Pallet town, 16 hours till Ash's departure.**

Ash could see his house now. The sun was beginning to set. He had his Pokemon. He had left Pikachu's Poke Ball at the lab. Pikachu himself would stay at home.

His second goodbye to Misty, Tracey and Professor Oak had not been as emotional as the first. They trusted him to do what had to be done, then come back. His goodbye to Buizel, his only Sinnoh Pokemon he wasn't taking since Gliscor had been released, was a little harder.

The proud Pokemon had, as expected, wanted to come. He hadn't exactly gone into details with him. Considering Buizel, he would not stay behind if Ash explained the urgency of the situation. But Buizel seemed content with Ash's explanation.

Now Ash headed home to spend his last few hours with his true family for what could be a long time. He approached the door and was surprised to find the door already unlocked.

Delia came into the entrance hall. "Ash! Sorry, I must've forgot to lock the door. I've been a bit.... preoccupied."

"I understand, Mom." Ash said. "Well, I got the Pokemon I'll be taking, so now we just wait until tomorrow morning."

"Just wait? No, I don't think so, dear."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"We aren't about to give you a depressed goodbye, Ash." said Dawn, coming into the room.

"Exactly. You deserve much better." Brock said, trailing Dawn.

Ash looked over all of them, all smiling. "I don't get what you mean."

"Well," Delia said. "We are going to take you out to a little place called quite close to here, and closer to your ship than here, called Charcoal Town."

"I haven't heard of it." Ash said, wondering what they were getting at.

"Well it is quite recent, it was completed only a short time before you came back from Sinnoh. It's a nice place with shops, restaurants and a fair. I think it's perfect for a proper goodbye."

A grin split Ash's face. He was touched by what they were doing. "Sounds great! Thanks you guys." Before they could reply, he hugged each of them, lingering a bit longer in Dawn's arms.

"Well," Ash said, the grin still on his face. "What are we waiting for?"

***

**The scene: Charcoal Town, 12 hours till Ash's Departure.**

Ash thought his mother might have been exaggerating a bit on the greatness of the new town. But when he saw it, he was wrong, she had been _understating._

The place was incredible. Especially at this time in the late evening. The whole place was lit up. There was what seemed to be a whole _mall, _along with several luxurious looking restaurants. And judging by the map Cairn, Priest of Kanto, had given him, it was quite closer to his ship to Hoenn.

Needless to say, they all had great fun. Ash actually sometimes forgot what they _what _they were having fun about, but didn't care. He was with the people who meant everything to him. His mother, his girlfriend _Wow, that sounds weird! _, and one of his best friends on the planet.

One thing was for sure. This was much better than the goodbye he had been thinking of.

But it had to end. It got late. They rented a hotel room and slept, hopefully prepared for what had to be done in the morning.

***

**The scene: The First Dimension.**

The moment had almost arrived. The first phase of the defense against Arkyn was about to commence. In a matter of hours, the ships to Hoenn would board the last of the Chosen.

_Light be with you, Chosen Ones. _Arceus chanted.

***

**The scene: Charcoal Town, the moment of Ash's departure.**

Ash always hated these kinds of farewells. They brought emotions he usually hid to the front of his mind. Like the time when he had said goodbye to Brock and Misty to begin his Hoenn journey a million years ago.

This seemed more heart-wrenching than that.

The four people and yellow mouse Pokemon stood at the exit from Charcoal Town. Ash standing just inside the gate, the others opposite of him.

"Ash," Delia said with tears shining in her eyes. "Please. Take care of yourself."

"Sure thing, mom." Ash said, But his voice was shaky. He was acting like 10 years younger than he really was! But he couldn't help it. He warmly hugged his mother who had raised him and supported him all through his journeys.

Next, Ash turned to Brock. "Brock, I wanted to say, thanks for everything. You've been like a father to me, Misty, May, Max and now Dawn too."

"That means a lot, Ash. But I must say, I've learned many things from you as well."

Ash smiled and the two embraced.

Ash then turned to Pikachu, on Delia's shoulder.

"Pikachu. Thanks for everything, pal," He said, stroking Pikachu's head. "Take care of the others while I'm gone, OK?"

"_Pika Pi," _The Pokemon said softly, then jumped into Ash's arms. Ash held his first Pokemon close as he tried to fight back tears. He released Pikachu. _Now for the really hard part._

Finally, Ash turned towards Dawn. Dawn, who had cheered him on, sometimes putting his dream before her own, caring so much about the well-being and cheerfulness of everyone.

What could he possibly say to express his gratitude?

He took a deep breath. "Dawn, I-I," His voice was breaking now. "I can't really find the words to say how grateful I am to you, and how much you mean to me. I can only say, their isn't a star in the universe that can match your beauty, and that I love you more than I could have ever thought possible"

He simply pulled her into an embrace and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. They ignored the gasps of the others. Dawn returned his kiss, tears sliding down both their cheeks. It was the sweetest feeling for either of them.

This might be the last time Ash kissed her, and he wanted it to last. Their arms were entwined around each other for a long time.

After a solid minute, they separated and turned to the others, holding hands.

"How long?" Brock asked.

"Hardly a day." Ash replied.

"Then this must really hurt the two of you." Brock said. "Still. _What the heck took so long?!?!_"

"What do you mean?" Dawn said, startled.

"You two were so _obvious_, especially Ash, the way he stares at you, Dawn, and how he stammers while talking to you. Even you can't conceal the light in your eyes when his name is so much as mentioned

"Well, you knew. And now, we know."

Ash finally released Dawn.

"Bye, everyone." More tears were threatening to fall, and he couldn't stop them he let them fall.

Dawn leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Bye Ash."

"We'll wait for you." Delia said, smiling despite the tears in her eyes.

"Together." Brock agreed. _"Pikachu!"_ Ash's dearest Pokemon added.

At long last, Ash turned and made his way away from his loved ones and set off towards the harbor specified in Cairn's message.

It was easier to walk now, easier to breathe, to think. Right now, one thought was running through Ash's mind: _Whoever this guy is, he'll regret this. He'll regret separating so many families, some permanently!_ _He'll regret separating me and Dawn._

Ash confidently raised his head with newfound spirit and sped up.

* * *

**Kind of a lame ending, but it tore _me _up writing the goodbye scene. Hope you all like it. Apologies if the story is moving kinda slowly. It should be a better pace from now on.**

**Dawn: That was so sad...**

**Me: Yeah, it was, I'll admit. And btw, I just noticed this chapter is LONG. Seriously, I think I'm getting better.**

**As said before, I really appreciate any reviews. Each is like a treasure trove to me at the moment. And, just a reminder, NEGATIVE REVIEWS WILL BE PROPERLY RESPECTED.**

**So, until next time. R&R!**


	9. The Tyrant Strikes!

**Hello, again Fanfic fans! Sorry once again for the slow story progression in the last chapter. I'll try to speed things up now.**

**So...who's going to introduce the chapter now. What the heck, EVERYBODY!**

**Everyone: HERE'S CHAPTER 6!**

**Me: That's what I'm talking about!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Charcoal Town, moments after Ash's departure.**

_It's not forever. It's not forever. _Those were the thoughts running through Dawn's mind while she watched Ash go to war.

What would she do now? Wait? Difficult, but possible. Get on with their lives?. Not without Ash. How _could _they simply 'get on with their lives' while Ash was fighting for the survival of the world?!

Basically, they couldn't. She couldn't, at least.

Her thought's were interrupted by Delia's voice. "We should get back to Pallet, everyone." On her shoulder was Pikachu, still upset at his friend's departure. As were they all.

"Yeah." Brock said. "There's no point in staying here anymore."

"We'll go," Dawn said. "And...and wait for Ash."

***

**The scene: The unnamed harbor of the Chosen.**

"Made it." Ash said to himself. The absence of Pikachu left him strangely lonely.

The 'harbor' was either old or had been hurriedly built. It consisted of a single boarding walkway to a single large ship. This had to be it.

Ash approached the vessel and was stopped by a robed man. "Your summons." He said, holding out his hand.

"You mean this?", Ash asked holding out the scroll given by Cairn.

"Yes. You are among the last to arrive." The man took the scroll. "We wait for our escort from Arceus."

"What kind of escort?"

"Dialga or Palkia, most likely." The missionary said. "We received news from the evacuees of Sinnoh that Giratina was badly injured helping them."

"Dialga?! Palkia?! Is it really _that _risky?" Ash said, bewildered.

"What did you expect? Have you not heard of Arkyn's power?"

_Arkyn. So that's the guy's name. _"Well, the news has been kinda...vague."

"I see." the man paused, then beckoned to the ship. "You should board. It should not be long before we leave."

After boarding, Ash started to notice how sturdy the ship seemed. Like it was _made _to withstand attack. The deck was basically a shell of armor. It apparently opened in case the Trainers needed to defend the ship, because there was no obstruction above. Otherwise, it was securely sealed. Underneath it were cabins.

The bridge seemed to have very thick steel walls and the highest grade of transparent material for the windows. It was where the captain chosen by Cairn, a man called Waldo, would steer the ship. It seemed fast, especially for it's size.

The missionary on land had been right about their escort coming before long. Ash spotted a churning in midair and a blue portal opened. Through it came the lord of time, Dialga. It let out a roar at the ship and the vessel began to move.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise and Ash realized the ceiling was opening. Dialga hovered overhead as a man in grand robes stepped to the center of the deck.

_Must be Cairn. _Ash realized.

"Dialga!" Cairn said. "The people on this ship have been Chosen to defend this world from the tyranny of Arkyn. I beg you to protect us."

The deity seemed to nod slightly then went high up to survey the surroundings.

A reasonable portion of the trip was uneventful. At least for them. Somewhere, Ash knew, Arkyn was wreaking havoc. But if they were lucky, the trip would pass without hindrance and they could halt Arkyn before he ravaged the Hoenn region. _If _they were lucky.

Which they weren't.

The sea seemed to become too rough too fast. It didn't seem natural. Dialga was no doubt over the now closed deck of the ship, searching for the source of this. Suddenly, Ash heard a roar that was not Dialga's and rushed to the top deck. Many others did the same.

"This must be Arkyn's attempt to prevent us from ever reaching Hoenn!" Cairn said, looking out a viewport. He seemed to see _something_ because he gasped and said "Kyogre."

Ash looked out a viewport too and saw a large Pokemon blending in with the ocean. Kyogre, creator of the seas, had been sent to stop them. It seemed cautious, otherwise it would attack them directly.

Dialga spotted Kyogre and immediately fired an orange Hyper Beam. It seemed to hit its target since Kyogre made a great leap towards the ship. With its position revealed, it was going straight for its target.

Dialga went straight for Kyogre, speeding towards it and knocking it off course. Kyogre then turned to Dialga and fired a Hyper Beam of its own. It seemed to have a much greater effect on its opponent than Dialga's.

Ash addressed Cairn. "We have to help Dialga! That thing looks more powerful than it should be!"

Cairn nodded and signaled for the roof to open all the way since Kyogre was in the water.

"Release only those Pokemon that can attack at range!" Cairn advised.

_In that case,_ Ash thought. He took out two Poke Balls. "Go, Torterra and Gible!"

The Poke Balls sent out Ash's land tortoise Pokemon, Torterra and the Land Shark, Gible.

Ash noticed others sent out a large variety of Pokemon to help.

"OK! Torterra, Leaf Storm! Gible, Draco Meteor."

The tree on Torterra's back started to glow and it shout a hurricane of leaves towards Kyogre. Gible cast an orange meteor in the air where it descended towards its target.

Ash heard cries of 'Solarbeam, Aurora Beam, Thunder and Aura Sphere' along with many others. The result was a flurry of beams and spheres of energy racing towards Kyogre who was still trying to strike down Dialga.

It diverted attention long enough to raise waves to halt some of the attacks in their paths. An electric attack got through, along with Torterra's Leaf Storm, both super effective. The waves faltered and more attacks hit.

Dialga's gem on its chest glowed blue. Its scales got bigger. It opened its mouth and shot a dark blue and purple funnel at the temporarily immobilized Kyogre.

"Roar of Time." Cairn said in wonder.

The funnel of power struck and Kyogre sank out of sight. The sea seemed to calm.

They breathed a sigh of relief, but Dialga seemed more cautious. It hovered over the spot where the Pokemon had sank. It raised its head and roared. Rings of blue expanded outward. Nothing noticeable seemed to happen to Ash.

"Dialga must have created a Temporal Distortion, temporarily halting time in this area. It will delay Kyogre's return."

Ash hoped to Arceus that Arkyn had trusted only Kyogre to halt them.

***

**The scene: The First Dimension.**

Arceus knew Dialga and the humans had been successful in fighting off Kyogre. He had done his best to weaken Kyogre from here, and raise the morale amongst the humans. It had been enough.

This time.

Arkyn had sent Articuno to stop the ship from Johto. Arceus had assisted them in a similar way, but the outcome had not been as successful as this one.

Remus, the Priest from Johto had told Palkia. the ship had been frozen and shattered in some places and a number of people were missing. But most had made it to Hoenn and had been split into groups to Slateport and Rustoboro.

The Chosen from Kanto seemed to have more potential. They would be a welcome addition to the defense of Slateport.

_The Light of Origin will be with them._

_***  
_

**The scene: The coast of Hoenn.**

_Made it. _Ash thought with relief. The battle with Kyogre had been tense, but their Pokemon had done the job for them. They thanked Dialga, who departed in another portal and left to report to Arceus. They disembarked the boat and proceeded to their destinations.

Now, the Trainers split into two parties. One going to Slateport, the other to Rustboro. The cities were near the sea, so Arkyn could strike Arkyn first. Apparently, trainers from Johto had gone to Lilycove and Mossdeep; other cities near the sea. In fact, the latter was the location of the Shrine to Arceus, here in Hoenn.

_When you put it that way, _Ash thought, _Mossdeep seems the most likely target._

But Arkyn hardly seemed normal. Even if Arceus' death was his goal, there was no guarantee that he would strike at his shrine's location.

Succeeding in overthrowing a city defended by the Chosen would mean no survivors, that much was clear. That would be another way to draw out Arceus: kill his subjects.

_No! That's exactly why I came here! To **prevent **further losses!_

He would be prepared to fight, no matter what.

***

**The scene: Above the west side of Hoenn.**

They failed. Both of them. Kyogre even more miserably. At least Articuno had done some damage. But not one of them actually sank their target or even put an end to Dialga or Palkia. He was...disappointed.

Perhaps overconfidence was creeping up on him. It would not happen again.

"Return." He said to the two blue Pokemon. He would have to do this himself.

"Lugia, I am done with these games. If that coward wants his pathetic subjects lives intact, he has to face me! His pawns will _not _stop me. Since Kyogre had far more trouble, the defenders from Kanto will set a better example for Arceus. Make for Slateport."

The silver beast took to the sky, heading to the docks of Slateport City. In a matter of hours, Arceus would regret his pitiful act.

***

**The scene: Slateport City, 3 hours before Arkyn's assault.**

Slateport City was hardly as Ash remembered it. They had somehow managed to turn it into a kind of fortress. The vacated cargo ships positioned in the sea like barricades, steel walls erected on the empty streets as shields and buildings made into attack positions were only a few of the things.

Civilians had been evacuated to the center of the region for the time being. Sending them to Kanto was too risky at the moment. Arkyn might get to them first.

While viewing the layout of the city, Ash spotted someone he would never have had come here, if he had the choice. May.

She seemed to be doing exactly what he was: studying the city's current state.

_They summoned **May **to fight?! _.Ash had no idea why it made him angry but then realized he was worried about losing someone else close to him.

He caught up with her saying: "Hey! May!"

She turned when she saw him her eyes widened slightly, but she smiled nevertheless.

"Ash!" She walked toward him and extended a hand.

Ash ignored that and gave her a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?!" They said in unison.

"I'm here to fight Arkyn!" They said simultaneously...again.

"We've really got to stop that." They said... At the same time.

"OK, I think that's enough." Ash said, grinning for the first time in what felt like a year. "Where's the rest of your family."

"They went with the others further towards the center of the region." May explained. "As you might guess, Max was not happy and-" She seemed to notice something was missing. "hey, where's Pikachu?"

"Let's just say he and Max have something in common at the moment. He wasn't happy either, but I couldn't risk his safety."

"Oh. See anyone else here you know?" May asked.

"No. You?"

"Actually, yes. Drew. He's on the other side of the city." She blushed slightly.

"What?" Ash said, though he thought he already knew.

"We're together." Her blush deepened.

_As I expected. _"That's great! Although, a bad time for it, right?"

"Tell me about it. I said 'You couldn't tell me before?" and he said, 'I didn't realize it before.'"

_Funny. Sounds like me and Dawn. _His eyes misted as he went into a daydream about his time with her.

"Uh...Ash are you okay?" May asked snapping in front of his eyes.

"Yeah...yeah, I-I was just thinking." He shook his head.

"About?" She asked.

_Well, she told me. _"Dawn. We're together, too."

A grin spread across her face "That's awesome, Ash! Although, as you said, a bad time for it."

He laughed, a sound which was almost unfamiliar to him recently.

"So, why _do _you want to fight Arkyn, Ash?" May asked.

"Well," Ash would have to go into a subject he was not fond of at the moment. "to prevent further losses. Losses of life, of loved ones, of family. That's because I know exactly how it feels and so does Dawn. That's a reason she didn't want me to come here."

"What happened?" May asked.

"Well, Dawn lost...her first Pokemon, Piplup. And I-I lost...Squirtle."

She gasped and gripped his hand. "Ash, I'm so sorry. For both of you."

"Thanks, May. I'm doing fine." He looked at the sky, wondering what Dawn was doing right now. "It's her I worry about."

***

**The scene: 10 minutes from Slateport City.**

"Lugia," Arkyn spoke to his Pokemon, "You have not failed me once yet. I trust you will be able to quash any opposition they can possibly muster."

They could see the city. It seemed fortified. "Prepared, are we?" Arkyn smirked. "A useless gesture. This is my hour."

***

**The scene: The battle of Slateport.**

Ash and May stood in a single line of defense, their Pokemon strategically placed across two structures. The rest of the defenders had also set up similar defense points.

"You ready for this, May?" Ash asked glancing at his friend.

"Of course, Ash." came her confident reply.

A portal suddenly opened in midair. This came as a bad shock. Was this Arkyn's attack? If so, most of their defense from the sea was useless.

But out of the portal came Palkia, lord of space, to assist in the defense of the city.

It heartened everyone to see such a powerful force on their side. They waited. And waited.

Then a silver figure appeared, speeding towards the city with a dark human shape on it's back.

Cairn, who was positioned on a high tower to direct this section of the city, shouted out: "The time is now! Steel your courage! Water Pokemon, now!"

Trainers commanded their Pokemon in the sea to attack with all force. Ash saw Gyarados, Swampert, Blastoise and hundreds of other water Pokemon emerge from behind the cargo ships acting as barriers. They opened fire with jets of water, tidal waves, whirlpools and other combinations of attacks.

What Ash saw next stunned him.

The silver shape, a Lugia from the looks of it, went into impossibly precise evasive maneuvers , beating back attacks with an Aeroblast or Hyper Beam when needed. Barely anything hit it! Anything that did, Lugia didn't seem to care! And the person on its back remained in place all the while!

Clearly, his shock was not unique. The Pokemon had stopped attacking, too, which only gave Lugia time to get closer and obliterate the ships with a Hyper Beam, scattering and wounding the water Pokemon.

The Lugia simply hovered in front of the defenders, then the figure on its back rose and spoke.

"Defenders! I am Arkyn!" Several people gasped. Ash just stared at the being responsible for all this. "I admire your courage to stand up against me. But it is a waste. I do not wish to spill innocent blood. Not a life would have been lost, had it not been for Arceus! _He _is my target. Nobody else. And yet he sends you to die for him, while he cowers in his own dimension."

Arkyn's appearance especially surprised Ash. He looked so...normal. Perhaps too much so. He had dark clothing, but there was nothing really threatening about his face, his expression or his body language. It was kind of hard to believe he had been causing all this chaos. Hard, not impossible.

"I offer you a choice, brave Trainers," Arkyn continued, "You can die in service to a coward. Or help me. My goal is righteous. I have been done too many injustices by Arceus to allow him to do the same to others! What has Arceus promised you in return for risking your lives? Hmm? Nothing."

Ash was amazed at how persuasive and calm his voice sounded. But it was not enough to sway him. May was looking up at Arkyn too, her fist shaking with anger.

"It is Arceus who forced you away from your loved ones! Arceus who ca-" He was cut off.

By Ash. "That's a lie, Arkyn! Arceus offered a choice! Everyone here came of their own accord!" Ash shouted up at him. "Trainers and their Pokemon both came here to stop you from burning the world to ruins!"

"My dear boy, you came here to ensure Arceus' continued rule." Arkyn addressed him directly.

"I'm sure your 'instincts' tell you otherwise, but Arceus has the power to control emotions. By stopping me here, only Arceus will truly benefit."

"We might not gain, but we won't lose anything either!" Ash shouted confidently. "By siding with you, we'll lose everything we _really need_. Some people already have. And that is your doing."

Arkyn considered him for a moment. "You are not the only people who have experienced the dreadful feeling of loss. My family was killed many years ago, because of you!" He pointed at Palkia, who growled. "You and Dialga tore me from my family during your senseless conflict in Alamos Town!"

"Alamos Town?!" Ash exclaimed. He, Dawn and Brock had been there too.

"It seems you were also present there. Yet you lost nothing. I lost everything." He then addressed the whole assembly of Trainers again. "My proposal stands, Trainers. Accept or fight."

Ash decided to answer for them. "Now everyone!" His Pokemon shot a combination of special attacks at Lugia who casually dodged.

Arkyn's previously composed face was now a snarl. "You have chosen death, fools. Aeroblast!"

The beam of wind, water and ice tore through the city and was halted with a combination of fire attacks.

Lugia was barraged by a mix of green, blue, red and white beams and spheres. Some hit their mark, others were impossibly dodged. Lugia suddenly started glowing blue. "Sky Attack!" May gasped.

Attacks that were still coming were _absorbed _into the attack, strengthening it. Palkia tried to stop any more that were still coming.

"We gotta attack Arkyn physically!" Ash said. He turned to Staraptor.

"Staraptor, I need you to unseat Arkyn. Get behind Lugia, then use Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor nodded and flew around until it was behind the blue glowing figure that was Lugia.

It zoomed towards Arkyn at incredible speeds. What happened next, Ash would never forgive himself for.

Arkyn spun around on Lugia's back and _caught _the predatory bird Pokemon by its throat.

"STARAPTOR!" Ash yelled. "Let him go, Arkyn!"

The Sky Attack reached its maximum power. "Let this be a lesson to you, Ash Ketchum. Never trifle with me." He snapped Staraptor's neck and tossed him in front of Lugia. The Sky Attack shot out, impacting with Staraptor at point-blank range and ripping right through his body. The charred remains fell to the sea.

Ash fell to his knees. It was hopeless. He just lost another friend. This time, he was responsible. Him. Only him. How could this whole thing end well? It couldn't. It just... couldn't.

"Ash, come on, that Sky Attack will take out this whole block!" May tugged at his arm, tears were on her cheeks.

Outside, Palkia made an attempt to halt the Sky Attack. Its arm glowed, and it slashed in mid air, sending Spacial Rend at the Sky Attack, only weakening it. Palkia then put itself in the path of the blazing avatar. It smashed into the lord of time, sending it to the ground, crushing several structures.

Ash wasn't aware of rising, recalling the rest of his Pokemon and racing behind May to the inner section of the city. He wasn't aware of all the chaos around him. It was nothing compared to what was happening inside him. May told him to take shelter in a building where he slumped next to a wall.

Another Hyper Beam tore through this line of defense, striking the roof of his shelter. He saw May through a hole in the building, fighting to keep Arkyn at bay.

The roof over Ash began to crumble.

_How approppriate. _Ash thought. That was his last thought before he blacked out.

***

**Scene: The First Dimension.**

A grim scene. Arceus overlooked the battle at Slateport City. Arkyn's brutality knew no bounds. He had strangled a boy's Staraptor before mutilating its body.

Palkia had fallen to a Sky Attack similarly to Giratina and the defenders were slowly falling back. Palkia slowly began to rise up, injured. Arceus sent it a telepathic message: _Retreat._

Arceus saw Palkia tell the Priest from Kanto, who signaled to everyone to retreat. Arkyn seemed content with seeing them flee.

***

**Scene: The ruins of Slateport.**

"I must admit, I expected better of these people. They have been corrupted by Arceus to their very hearts. They cannot be saved or spared." Arkyn was saying, overlooking what was left of the city.

"Arceus will realize from this how effortlessly I can brush aside his 'defenders' and he will not refuse battle when I next strike." Victory tasted so good.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! WAHAHAHAHA!**

**OMG! What happened to Ash? Is Arkyn right about Arceus? You all hate me now right? I do too. How'd you like the action? I thought it went rather well.**

**Ash: You....you...**

**Me: are so EVIL! I know, I know. R&R please. This story is nearing its conclusion, so stay tuned!**


	10. Survivors of Chaos

**Hello once again, everyone! My first cliffhanger turned out rather well, in my opinion. And now, your questions will be answered. Some of them. Maybe.**

**Ash: More tragedy now, right?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**So... here's chapter 7!**

**The scene, Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence.**

**

* * *

  
**

Dawn, Brock, Delia and Pikachu were grouped in the living room, watching some disturbing news reports on TV. Slateport City had been ravaged.

"But that's the city where Ash was going!" Dawn burst out. "Oh, Arceus I hope everyone got away!"

The report continued, saying that a cautious news team had gone to the ruins, which was risky as Arkyn might still be there, but the place had been deserted. They had uncovered several bodies of trainers and Pokemon under fallen buildings. There were also Pokemon in the water.

"How could anyone possibly do this?!" Delia exclaimed. "It's completely pointless, it's- Oh my...."

Dawn, Brock and Pikachu gasped. They were showing the body of a particularly beaten up Pokemon that had been discovered in the sea. A Staraptor.

Ash's Staraptor.

"It can't be." Dawn said weakly. "That can't be Ash's."

"_Pika Pikachu Pika." _Pikachu said, looking at Dawn.

Dawn didn't need a translation. That was definitely Ash's Staraptor.

"So...so what happened to Ash?" Dawn wondered, horrible thoughts clouding her mind. Ash's body, crushed under a building like the others. The very thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Ash is fine Dawn. I'm almost positive." Brock said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know how. It's just that Ash has been through many situations like this. A combination of skill and luck helped him out every time."

"Luck never lasts, Brock." A couple of tears escaped. "Please, be realistic and tell me what you really think of this."

Brock studied her face for awhile then said, "I mean it Dawn, trust me. Believe that Ash is okay."

_I'm not sure I can. _Dawn thought. The images of the fallen city scared her, the bodies of the people and Pokemon even more so. "I'll try, Brock. I'll try." Dawn said aloud.

***

**The scene: Mauvile City.**

Arkyn's wrath had been terrifying to behold for all of the survivors of the Slateport attack.

May had escaped with the rest, now in the Pokemon Center, but...Ash and Drew did not. She could not find them anywhere and could only conclude they had been lost. How did it happen? She remembered...

_Flashback._

_From the top of his vantage point, Cairn signaled a full retreat. All the trainers recalled their Pokemon, while Lugia ruthlessly shot Hyper Beams at them. May quickly ran to the building she had left Ash in, his loss of Staraptor had rendered him quite unable to battle._

_When she got there, she was shocked by what her eyes saw. The roof was gone, it had collapsed into the building itself and the door was blocked, too. She was about to clear it with a Pokemon, but someone grabbed her arm saying, "Come on! We can't waste any time."_

"_No!" she had to shout over the sound of battle, "My friend is in there, we have to-"_

"_There's nothing we can do for him, come on!" The man urged, "Lugia is going to bring this whole place down!"_

_She looked up and saw Lugia charging another Sky Attack. She had no idea what to do. Risk her life and try and find Ash, or pray that he would find his way back? Because she just knew he was still alive. He had to be!_

_She reached her decision. 'I'm sorry, Ash' ,she thought, before running with everybody else away from the doomed city behind them._

_End flashback._

As for Drew, May had not been in his unit during battle, but she had looked everywhere and finally found people from his unit.

When asked where he was, they looked at her solemnly and simply said, "He didn't make it." It had been bad enough leaving Ash behind. Now Drew was also gone. Ash, who had just lost one of his friends, and Drew, who had only just confessed his love for her.

Unable to contain her emotions, she sobbed into her hands.

***

**The scene: The ruins of Slateport City.**

_That hurt._ That was Ash Ketchum's first thought when he regained consciousness. He felt very closed up and tried to remember what had happened. He had been in a building...the roof shook....and collapsed.

He was trapped under rubble. With an effort, he heaved a concrete slab that had come close to crushing him completely off of him and looked around. There were piles of rubble everywhere and the door was blocked. But the roof was open.

If Arkyn was still around, it would be wise to survey the city first.

"Okay." Ash said, "Staraptor I ch-" Then he remembered. It took all the energy that he had regained out of him, he slid to the floor with his back against the wall.

_Staraptor. _,Ash thought painfully, _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

There was no time for this! _Get up!_ He urged himself. He got to his feet and took out another Poke Ball.

"Noctowl, go!" His uniquely colored Noctowl appeared in the air. "OK, Noctowl, I need you to go through the roof and check around to see if the coast is clear.

The golden owl Pokemon soared through the open roof and circled 2 or 3 times, before looking back down at Ash and nodding.

"Good, return!" Ash recalled Noctowl and decided to clear the door. "Infernape, go."

The fire-ape Pokemon appeared and examined its surroundings.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch on the rubble blocking the door!" Ash ordered.

Infernape ran at the door with its fist glowing and tore through the rubble and door with one punch.

"Great job! Return!" Ash stepped outside.

The sky had a hellish red color and dark clouds were gathering. There were no visible structures intact. Arkyn had demolished the place. Ash couldn't see any bodies, so the others must have escaped. If he recalled correctly, they were to retreat to Mauvile City if things went badly.

Ash was about halfway out of the city when he heard a faint moaning. He followed the sound to a building that was half destroyed.

"Who's there?" Ash called. No response. Ash started to lay aside rubble with Infernape's help. Eventually, they uncovered the still figure of a green haired boy.

"Oh Arceus, Drew!" Ash started to shake Drew's body. "What do I do?" Ash checked his heart, breathing and pulse. All were rather faint.

Ash opened his backpack and looked for anything that might help. He took out a water bottle and splashed some of it on Drew's face. To Ash's relief, he coughed, sputtered and opened his eyes.

It seemed to take some time for his eyes to clear, because it took him awhile to recognize the person standing over him. "Ash? You're here?" he said weakly.

"Yeah, I was Chosen too. Are you okay?"

"I'll live. Hopefully. Did you see May?" Drew looked concerned.

"Yeah, we were in the same unit. As far as I know, she made it out all right. We have to go to. To Mauvile. Can you travel."

"Maybe. Let's see." He attempted to get to his feet, stumbled a bit, then looked dizzy and sat down again.

"Uh, no. No I can't." He pressed his temples. "My head spins like crazy when I stand. But it shouldn't take too long to recover. I'm guessing you were trapped here kind of like I was?"

Ash nodded "Yeah, I- well..." He was not eager to go into the subject of Staraptor's death again.

But he didn't need to as the other boy's face lit with understanding. "I'm sorry, Ash. I saw it too. I had a high vantage point and what Arkyn did disgusted me. It was a brutal, cruel and evil act. I can't imagine what it must be like for you"

"Yeah." Ash sighed. "So, how long do you think it'll be before we can travel."

"Not long if this works. Roserade, go!" Drew tossed a Poke Ball in the air and a dark green, feminine rose shaped Pokemon appeared.

"Use Aromatherapy." The Pokemon laid its hands on Drew and sparkling waves of green shimmered from Roserade to Drew. After a few seconds, Roserade stopped after a few seconds and Drew stood up.

"All right, Ash. Good to go." He said.

"Awesome!" Ash said. "When did Roselia evolve?"

"Not too long ago. It was an amazing moment." Drew smiled reminiscently as they started their trek to Mauvile.

***

**The scene: The First Dimension.**

Arceus had watched the two humans emerge from Slateport's wreckage and proceed to join the other survivors of the battle. It was good that some lives were saved.

_Look, my friends, _Arceus spoke to Dialga, Palkia and the now-recovered Giratina, _a survivor appears and saves another. In the end, this may make all the difference, even against Arkyn._

After Slateport, Arkyn had proceeded to demolish Rustoboro. He had had no more trouble there than he encountered at Slateport, even taking into consideration Dialga's presence.

_Actually, this proves what I have been guessing. _Arceus told them, _He could have attacked any closer city. Lilycove or Mossdeep, the latter being the location of my shrine in Hoenn. But he went for the cities where I had sent the lords of time and space. Why? To draw me out. To make me see I need to face him myself if I plan on stopping him._

The great deity paused. _He has succeeded. I am going. The only reason I waited for this long was to study his tactics, to formulate a plan to finish him off! _

_And have you? ,_Dialga questioned.

_I will not be able to answer that question unless I take direct action. I will fight at Mauvile. With you and with the Chosen! And together, we **will **stop Arkyn. I would destroy the world before I let Arkyn rule it._

The three lesser gods looked at one another. Then Palkia spoke for them all.

_We cannot argue, Lord Arceus. It seems our best option at the moment. If we succeed, everything will have been worthwhile._

_Very well. We shall proceed to Mauvile and I shall explain my plan to the Chosen gathered there. _Arceus said, closing the matter.

_So shall it be._ the others replied.

***

**The scene: The ruins of Rustboro City.**

Arkyn stood overlooking the remains of his latest attack. Arceus had not come. He had proved his reliance on others of less value once again. Six of his seven Pokemon stood with him: Lugia, Raikou, Kyogre, Articuno, Zapdos and Heatran. He had long ago broken the great law of being in possession of more than six Pokemon at a single moment. The seventh was not ordinary. The seventh would be Arceus' downfall when he decided to fight. And he would.

"My friends, you all have done me great service, for which I am grateful. Now, we make one last survivors of Slateport and Rustboro have all gathered in Mauvile City."

Arkyn passed his eyes over his Pokemon and the ruins before him. "Annihilating that city will set the ultimate example of Arceus. If no example is needed, Arceus will be there and it will be one less thing to do. Either way, I will have my vengeance."

_Arceus himself shall experience the feeling of loss. _Arkyn thought privately._ He took everything away from me. My family, then my power. Never again._

_***  
_

**The scene: Mauvile City.**

The journey to Mauvile had been, thankfully, short and uneventful. When they entered, Ash and Drew saw it was being prepared for a defense too.

"I just barely made it out of _that _battle!" Drew complained, "I'm not exactly eager to do it again."

"Neither am I, but I will fight. I owe Arkyn now." Ash said, fury at Staraptor's brutal murder ran through his mind. All directed at Arkyn.

They decided to go to the Pokemon Center. Perhaps they would find May there. When they entered, they saw it was packed with survivors from Slateport, as well as some neither remembered. But they looked like they had been through the same harsh ordeal.

"Could Arkyn have possibly overthrown _another _city already?" Drew asked.

"Well, now that I've seen him, I've gotta say...it is possible." Ash responded. He saw a staff member and stopped her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but are these all survivors from Slateport?" Ash asked her.

The woman shook her head, "No, some are from Rustboro. That city was also attacked." She hurried off to carry out her duties.

"Well, looks like he did it." Ash simply said. "Maybe we should find out if May is here."

"Yeah. There's a lounge upstairs. We could check there." Drew suggested.

After climbing the stairs, they saw a smaller crowd than the one below, but still dense.

"Might as well split up." Drew said. They took opposite ends of the crowd.

While moving through the crowd, Ash saw a familiar bandana, and sure enough, spotted May sitting on a couch. She looked up and her eyes went wide. "_Ash?!_" she shrieked.

She got up and ran to him, pulling him into a hug before he could say anything. She was crying, he realized. She must have been seriously worried. She spoke, her head on his shoulder. "Ash, I-I'm so sorry. I left you. I shouldn't have, but I had no choice! I'm sorry. For everything."

Ash guessed she meant Staraptor. She started sobbing again. Ash held her close, saying, "It's OK, May. I'm fine. In fact, I found-" He was cut off by Drew who suddenly appeared.

"May? You're OK!" His voice was overjoyed.

May released Ash and turned to Drew. "Drew!" she ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips. They stayed together in true harmony for a few seconds, then parted. "I'm fine, May, no need to worry."

Ash felt a pang while the two held each other. It took him a full second to figure out why.

_No need to worry. Dawn..._ He only then realized how much he missed her.

Drew cut into his thoughts. "It's thanks to Ash I made it, May. He saved me." he smiled appreciatively at Ash.

May once again hugged Ash and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Ash. Thank you so much."

"Sure, May, it was nothing." Ash smiled but his thoughts still lingered on Dawn.

_Dawn..._

"I think we should get to know the city." May suggested. "It seemed to help in Slateport. We should look for the best defensible positions."

"Good idea." Ash said, coming back to reality.

They walked throughout the city memorizing its layout for the time of the battle. But something then happened nobody expected. They were standing by the sea when a shift in the air caught their attention. A portal was opening in midair.

No. Not _a _portal. _Four _portals. Three in the air and one in the sea. Out of the sea came Giratina, emerging from the Reverse World via a distorted portal. Out of two in the air came Dialga and Palkia.

The final portal stood out. Before it opened, space itself seemed to shift. When it opened, claws of what looked like DNA emerged. Following all this was the god Arceus, emerging from the legendary Door of Beginning.

Everyone stopped everything. Stunned by the sudden appearance of not only Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, but Arceus himself.

Arceus spoke, actually _spoke, _to the people. "Chosen Defenders, the time has come. Arkyn has ravaged this world long enough. I plan to stop him here, with your aid. Before more lives are lost."

This caused a stir of conversation amongst the crowd. After all, wasn't Arkyn's goal Arceus' death? Was it wise to reveal himself now?

Arceus spoke calmly, but the power in his voice got everyone's attention. "I know that this is practically playing into Arkyn's hands, deciding to fight myself, but there is no other option. I have studied his tactics and, though he is clever, he underestimates all of you. The battles at Slateport and Rustboro were not in vain. Overconfidence plagues Arkyn's mind now. He will not expect the resistance that you will show in the battle to come."

Arceus' words made Ash uneasy. People and Pokemon had _died _in those battles. His Staraptor included. Surely Arceus understood their pain, but the choice of words made Arkyn's words at Slateport ring like bells in Ash's mind. Perhaps Arceus wouldn't mind the deaths of a few, but the victims and their friends and families most certainly did.

Arceus continued: "You all have shown great bravery. Now I ask you to fight once more for the sake of the world."

Ash had to say something. He was probably a moron for doing it but he _had _to say something. "Arceus," he began and the four deities looked at him, "I, and I'm sure everyone else here will fight, but...at Slateport... I lost a close friend."

Astoundingly, Arceus seemed to _recognize _Ash. "Ah, yes. Your Staraptor. Yes, I saw it too. It was an act that showed how far Arkyn is willing to go to kill me. But where are you going with this?"

Ash swallowed. "I'm not the only one who lost friends. Many of the Chosen lost their friends, partners and family members in that battle. Now, it's....harder to go into battle confidently. Loss is a terrible emotion to experience and the thought of losing more friends is...just unbearable."

There was a long silence. Finally Arceus spoke, asking something that Ash least expected. "What is your name, child?"

"A-Ash Ketchum." He said, caught off-guard.

"Well, Ash," Arceus said, "Your words carry much truth and my response is this: Is it not because of loved ones we defend our world? That is what drives is to fight."

Arceus now addressed all those present, "The emotion of love is much stronger than any other. It can wash away the sorrow of loss, anger or fear. I fight to protect the universe I rule. To protect my creations. My beloved. To protect all human beings. The emotion of love it what drove _you_ to come here, Ash, is it not? Love, which compelled you to leave your family and battle for their survival as well as the world's. And love, which you show now in the form of concern, that drives you to ask these questions."

These words had a powerful impact on Ash. They were perfectly true, he realized. But he had another question. "Arceus, at Slateport, Arkyn said he lost something too. His family."

"Yes. During the clash of time and space over Alamos Town, Arkyn's family was lost between dimensions. He prayed to me, asking me to resurrect his family, but it would defy the way of nature to do so. Arkyn was overcome with grief. But he grew into a fine Trainer. A Master of Pokemon. Then, he became ambitious. Power-hungry. His acts to attain power then were precursor to his current acts of cruelty."

Arceus waited for everyone to take this in. "I told him his acts were no longer tolerable and exiled him for many years, once again, from his point of view, taking everything he had from him. That is why he seeks vengeance."

Ash, May, Drew, everyone was overwhelmed with these revelations.

"Do we fight, to defend those we love?" Arceus finally asked.

A great roar from the crowd of the Chosen. A cry of hope, of love. The thought of loss banished from everyone's minds. There was only love. Love would prevail.

***

**The scene: the distant outskirts of Mauvile City.**

Arkyn would find out now, if Arceus would fight for his worthless defenders. He had sent Zapdos as a scout, who could blend in well with the clouds.

After an hour, Arkyn spotted the yellow bird approaching. What he heard proved that he had been right all along.

Arceus was indeed in Mauvile City, rallying his defenders with his ensnaring lies.

He could not help laughing. It was so easy, but he deserved that much. After what he had suffered, it was time to even the scales.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...again. Eh, who cares. Oh, yeah. You do. I hope you'll take the time to prepare for the Final Battle!**

**Ash: Are you being melodramatic?**

**Me: That was not my intention, but it does kinda look like that.**

**Anyway, PLEASE R&R, I LUV U FOR IT! ….....Did I go too far there. Anyway, PROPER NEGATIVE REVIEWS WILL BE PROPERLY RESPECTED!**

**Daijobu!**


	11. Symphony of Love

**I hope you guys are ready. I am writing the final part in my first Fanfic. The fate of everyone will be settled at Mauvile City. **

**I might make up some new attacks for this chapter.**

**And I'd like to thank all readers and reviewers of this story. You've all given me a lot of confidence and motivated me to get this far in my story. **

**But enough with all this sentimental business. Let the chapter begin! **

**

* * *

  
**

**The scene: Pallet Town, Ketchum residence.**

Ever since Ash left, Dawn found herself with everyone else usually around the TV, awaiting news about the conflict in Hoenn. Some relief was present among the chaos; Ash had been seen during a report in Mauvile City, which brought warmth to Dawn's heart. Simply seeing him alive brightened her day. She was pleased to see Ash had some company: May and Drew.

Civilians had been evacuated to Lilycove, for it seemed certain that Mauvile would be Arkyn's next target. Arceus himself had emerged from the Door of Beginning mere hours ago along with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to aid whatever survivors remained of the Slateport and Rustboro attacks.

An overhead view of Muavile gave the impression of patterns of barriers and fortified structures. The deities would probably meet Arkyn head-on. And Ash would be in the middle of it all.

"This is it, everyone." Delia said. "After this, Ash will come back to us. He _will_."

Dawn appreciated her trying to lighten up the situation. However, she was still uncomfortable with this prospect of a maybe-trap. Even with Arceus there, the venom of doubt still existed in her.

Brock seemed to know what was going through her mind. "Ash made it out of Slateport, Dawn. Like we believed he would. This situation couldn't possibly turn out any worse than that. He will come back. Like we believe he will."

"I hope so, Brock." Dawn's feelings were evident in her voice. Then she had the strangest feeling. It felt...comforting. Powerful. A grand presence in her very being.

She somehow knew what it was, she just didn't know why it was there.

_I am Arceus, child. _The voice inside her head said, _I speak to you as I have spoken to others. I have spoken to the individuals closest to the Chosen resisting the tyranny of Arkyn. I come to you because of Ash Ketchum._

_Ash? _She thought, _I'm closest to Ash?_

_Indeed, _Arceus answered, _his love for you far surpasses any other feeling for any other being on the planet. As does yours for him. Love is more powerful than I can describe. When battle breaks out, the Chosen are sustained by their loved ones. Ash is sustained by you._

_What do you mean? _Dawn thought.

_The feelings of doubt, anger and loss are Arkyn's allies, child. Love can prevail over those feelings and thus, over him. Purge these thoughts from your mind. They are deceiving. If you think of only your love for Ash, it will strengthen you both. A strong telepathic bond exists between you too. A shared intimacy that alone exceeds Arkyn's power. Loss is the poison that dwells in you now._

Dawn's feeling of wonder at Arceus' presence paled in comparison to that which she felt now. His voice was so...truthful. It felt wrong to think otherwise of his words.

_Arceus._She had to ask, _I need to know. Will I see Ash again?_

_Once again, that is doubt speaking. Eliminate those thoughts and you will have your answer. Farewell, Dawn Berlitz._

The presence left her. It felt as if it was never there. But Arceus' words were imprinted on her mind.

Barely seconds seemed to have passed and nobody else seemed to have felt anything.

She then tried with all her willpower, to vanquish the feeling of doubt and loss. A battle was being waged in her very mind.

After a few seconds, she smiled. She had her answer.

***

**The scene: Mauvile City.**

A crowd of the Chosen stood before Arceus who had informed them he would emotionally strengthen them before going into a kind of trance. When he finally came out of it, he spoke.

"I have just spoke with the beings you all hold most dear. Most had only the faintest of hope of ever seeing you all again. I urged them to put love before all else. Strong bonds exist between you and them. Positive feelings will strengthen you both."

"How?" Ash asked.

"When the time of battle arrives, you will know, Ash." Arceus turned to counsel with the other deities.

_Wonder who he talked to for me. _But he thought he knew. Who else could it be? He smiled at the thought of being with her again. Together. For the rest of their lives.

Arceus turned back to them. "We must prepare for battle. The fortifications that have been set up will have to do. The strength of emotion is all we need to win this battle."

The crowd gave a cheer and scattered to their posts. Ash lingered.

"Something troubles you, Ash?" Arceus asked landing on the ground in front of him.

"No. I just wanted to know something. Did you talk to Dawn for me?"

"I did. It was the obvious choice. Her feelings for you resonate more powerfully than any other." Arceus paused. "I also sense equally powerful feelings from you."

Ash shrugged. "I love her. It's that simple."

Arceus tilted his head, "And that is all you need, Ash. I was startled at the power of your bond. A power that may be enough to assure us victory."

***

**The scene: outskirts of Mauvile City.**

Arkyn stood with six of his Pokemon before him. He needed to speak with them before his vengeance was completed.

"My friends, you are all familiar with my tale. I have retold it many times. It all comes down to Arceus. After we kill him, you will all be greatly rewarded. You chose to side with me. The right side. I do not feel hatred for anyone but him. For the Trainers, I just feel pity. It is a great shame they are too blinded by Arceus' deceit to see the truth."

At this point, he took out his seventh Poke Ball and studied it. It was the only one that he possessed that was identical to the ones Trainers usually carried around. His dark Poke Balls had been created by him. It had been a tedious process, yet he was not bound by the six Pokemon rule with them at his belt.

"But those who stand against us _will _pay the price."

***

**The scene: The battle of Mauvile City.**

Ash, May and Drew were combined in a single unit, the first line of defense, since Arceus felt they had a strong sense of teamwork between them which, Ash noticed, was quite true. They had done well in double battles in the past together.

Now, it would take all of there skill. All of their courage and determination to defeat their enemy. The gods physically with them, this is where Arkyn would fall.

They were all feeling so confident all of a sudden. _This must be what Arceus meant_, Ash realized.

They waited. Waited for the tyrant to appear. Eventually, he did.

On foot. Alone.

That was...unexpected. He was walking. Just walking. It might not even _be _Arkyn. Ash had fully expected him to come with his Lugia or at least _some _Pokemon. He looked up and back at Arceus.

"It is Arkyn. There is no doubt." Arceus answered his silent question.

The figure of Arkyn halted at the base of their fortifications and looked up. Ash saw Arkyn's face reflected in the light of the sunset and a spear of hatred pierced him. The evil person who had separated families, killed others and had taken one of Ash's friends away forever brutally and cruelly.

Arkyn suddenly shouted up to above Ash's group, "Arceus, if you intend to see your defenders live another day, come face me now!" His voice was not the least bit cool as Ash remembered it. It was scorched with a long lasting hate.

It was Ash who responded. "If you want the blood of Arceus, you'll have to go through us!"

"We aren't going to be defeated so easily again, Arkyn!" May added.

"Arceus' fate is not for you to decide!" Drew shouted.

"SILENCE, you blind fools!" Arkyn spat, "I have no time for your petty games. I am here to exact vengeance and if you will dare stand in my way again, so be it!"

He took out all six of his Dark Poke Balls and released his powerful team: Kyogre, who was released into the nearby sea, Articuno, Lugia, Zapdos, who went into the sky above Arkyn, Heatran and Raikou, who stood on either side of him.

Arkyn gave the order, "They have chosen death! Leave nothing standing!"

All the Pokemon released a massive barrage of attacks at the defensive structures.

Dialga and Palkia appeared, stopping the attacks from the sky and land with their shields, barely, while Giratina stopped Kyogre.

"Ah, you three still fight." Arkyn said tonelessly to the gods. "I must say, I would've expected you to have given up by now. These pitiful Trainers put up more of a challenge than you."

The deities snarled angrily at him and his Pokemon.

"You are not worth it, but if you insist..." Arkyn nodded at his Pokemon.

Lugia, Articuno and Zapdos began surrounding Dialga with Aeroblasts, Ice Beams and Thunderbolts while Palkia was attacked by Heatran and Raikou and the brutish Kyogre took the offensive on Giratina.

"Come on guys, we gotta help!" Ash said in an attempt to rally them. His Pokemon unleashed their attacks on the Pokemon in the sky and with Arkyn. They seemed to falter.

"May, Drew, help Giratina." Ash said.

"Right, Ash." Drew said as he and May raced closer to the sea along their barricade with their Pokemon.

"Sky attack on Dialga, Lugia." Arkyn said. The silver beast began glowing a flaming blue while Zapdos and Articuno distracted Dialga with a brutal series of attacks. The lords of time and space began to crumble under this ruthless assault.

Ash looked over to see May and Drew trying to weaken Kyogre with ranged attacks but it had managed to grip Giratina's wing with its teeth, pulling it into the water.

Ash's Pokemon were trying their very best. Ash put all the determination and belief in his Pokemon into his voice. "Come on, you guys!"

Infernape leaped down and attempted to strike Raikou with Close Combat. This at least took its attention off of Palkia for a moment. But Ash was worried about Dialga. That Sky Attack was deadly.

"Torterra, put everything you've got into a Leaf Storm and use it on Lugia!"

Torterra shot the hurricane of leaves skyward where they bounced harmlessly of the barrier of flame.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Come on, Torterra, break through!"

_"Torr...terra!" _ The Pokemon growled as it forced more power into the leaves.

The leaves sped up and began slicing through the Sky Attack, getting closer and closer to Lugia's body.

"Lugia!" Arkyn commanded, "Do not let them stop you!"

But the leaves continued to get closer and finally made contact. Lugia was forced to abandon the Sky Attack.

"All right, Torterra!" Ash exclaimed.

The three duels in the sky, sea and on land continued for a few seconds when something truly astonishing happened. Arkyn recalled all of his Pokemon. All of them.

Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were caught off guard too. Infernape returned to Ash's side and May and Drew came back.

Arkyn spoke, "I seemed to have underestimated you, defenders. I will give you that much. Your emotional power gives your Pokemon strength. Weak emotions. Love, joy."

"You're wrong, Arkyn." Ash countered, "Love is the strongest of emotions."

Arkyn actually smiled. "I fail to see how that is true. If it is as you say, you would have certainly have defeated me by now."

"We just needed to believe." Ash said. "By doing all this horrible stuff, you separated many loved ones. That is the reason we fight. For love."

"A lost cause." Arkyn waved a hand.

"You felt love once too!" Ash shouted.

Silence.

"Whatever Arceus has told you about my past may be true." Arkyn finally said. "My family was indeed lost to the conflict of time and space. When I asked, when I _begged _to have them back, I was denied. If these two entities never should have met, then I should not have had to experience loss. But I did."

"And yet I survived." Arkyn continued. "I grew into a great Trainer. I tried to ascend to power. I had been through a horrible childhood and deserved that much. But no, Arceus exiled me, once again stripping me of everything."

"Your methods were wrong!" May said.

"What do you know of my methods?" Arkyn said harshly. "You have only the word of Arceus. Nothing more. Is that enough for you?"

"Of course!" Ash said.

Arkyn glared at him. "Then you are fools."

He took out a Poke Ball. It took Ash awhile to figure out two things exceedingly strange about this. First, it was normal; red and white. And second, it was his _seventh _Poke Ball.

_How is that possible? _Ash thought. He had no time to consider for Arkyn released the Pokemon within.

He _recognized _it. He was probably only one of the two people, the other being May, to recognize that Pokemon.

The Pokemon stood on two legs. It had a purple hue and a cat-like body. Its eyes were dark and merciless.

"Long ago, a team of scientists created this Pokemon," Arkyn explained. "They were too weak to harness it, however and it killed them. Mewtwo has not been created by Arceus. Therefore, it will not be undone by him!" Everyone fell silent with shock. Only Ash knew these events were true. The others hardly dared to believe it.

"If you need proof...Mewtwo, raze it."

The Pokemon rose into the air. Dialga and Palkia rose to meet it, but were swept aside.

Wait. _Dialga _and _Palkia _were just brushed aside?! Casually, Mewtwo had charged a telekinetic blast and launched the two deities in opposite directions.

"Everyone, get back!" Ash yelled as he recalled his Pokemon. They sprinted away from their barriers as Mewtwo blasted them to pieces. The shockwave made them stumble. Mewtwo menacingly continued deeper into the city, Arkyn bringing up the rear, while the trainers fled the evil at their backs.

Ash was not about to try to send a Pokemon to directly attack Mewtwo. He had learned from that mistake in Slateport.

Mewtwo sent explosive spheres of black energy into each building it passed, setting them all alight. Giratina moved in and shot a blue fireball at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo _caught _it and hurled it straight back, sending the deity out of the sky.

_Where could Arceus be? _Ash wondered as they fled deeper into the city, their fortifications proving no match for Mewtwo.

A blur of gold light swept past Ash and slammed into Mewtwo, catching it by surprise. Arceus floated backward with the sixteen Life Plates circling around him as Mewtwo halted to face him.

Arkyn came up from behind. "You took your time, Arceus." His tone was casual.

"I will not let your violence continue, Arkyn." Arceus' voice had changed dramatically. It was a powerful voice that had a much more frightning effect than the voice Ash was used to.

"That's right." Arkyn said. "It will end here. With your death."

"Neither of us need die, Arkyn." Arceus responded. "If you repent, you will be welc-"

"_REPENT?!_" Arkyn yelled, "My acts have been for justice alone. Violent, they may be, but what else would suffice?! Negotiation? That is beneath me. Although I must ask, do you still stand by your decision all those many years ago?"

"Of course, my reasons have not changed."

"Of course they haven't!" Arkyn burst out, "You have no idea of the feeling of loss and so are blind to the pain others feel because of it!"

Arceus tensed and said "I do not know how many illusions have poisoned your mind during your exile, but I will end your suffering."

"It is your fault I have suffered in the first place!" Arkyn clenched his fist and Mewtwo hurled a dark energy ball at the god, who dodged.

"Is this your choice?" Arceus asked sadly.

"It is." A mad smile appeared on Arkyn's face. "Mewtwo, Dark Flame!"

A burst of black fire shot out of Mewtwo's mouth and ensnared Arceus, who struggled and then broke free.

"These attacks are man-made, so your Life Plates cannot help you." Arkyn sneered.

"The time has come, Arkyn. Prepare for Judgment!" An orange sphere appeared over Arceus' head. The god lowered his head and the sphere shot into the air in a mix of orange streaks which exploded in the sky and multiplied into red beams of Judgment.

Ash, May and Drew watched in awe as Judgment came raining down on Mewtwo. He evaded some of them, but was struck directly on the chest and the red beam seemed to impale him to the ground. But Mewtwo was back up in an instant, hurling Dark energy and spitting Dark fire at Arceus.

The power emanating from the battle was incredible. It seemed an even match. Neither was faltering, neither showing any sign of giving up.

"Arkyn, you will be stopped here." Arceus said. The 16 Life Plates emerged from his body and circled him. Each shone with a blinding yellow light. Another orange Judgement sphere appeared over Arceus' head but he did not launch it.

What happened next was a wonder to behold.

Rays of pure light shone out of each Life Plate, all converging on the sphere above Arceus' head, forming a gigantic beam of power.

Arkyn seemed to be stunned, too. This power was not Arceus' power. It couldn't be. He would've known. The Life Plates seemed to have their own source of immense power.

"Now, do you understand, Arkyn? This is the true power of love! This is the combined power of all Trainers and Pokemon present! Your trial awaits!"

A beam of purest energy shot at Mewtwo emanating from Arceus' head. The deadly Destiny Ray pierced through the clone Pokemon sending it to the ground. When the blinding light cleared, Mewtwo was dead. The ray had went straight through Mewtwo, disintegrating its insides. It had gone through...and struck Arkyn.

The man did not move. He hardly seemed to notice that the ray had ended his life. He stared at Arceus, at Ash, May and Drew. At everybody.

Arkyn spoke his last words very clearly: "Damn you all."

He fell motionless to the ground.

Arceus, with his Life Plates circling him, was glowing an immortal gold. Energy pulsed out from him, healing the city, regrowing charred vegetation and remaking structures. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were revived and they assembled behind their master.

Arceus turned to his defenders. "My beloved, this evil has been vanquished. The world will recover through the efforts of people and Pokemon. The Sinnoh region shall be rebuild, as will Slateport, Rustboro and Mauvile. And you, my children, are free to return to your loved ones. Those who gave me the power to kill Arkyn and his clone Pokemon. It was your bonds and not my power, that has in the end saved us all."

Ash stepped forward. "Arceus, thank you. Thank you so much. You risked your life back there, trusting _us _to lend you the power of love."

"Ash, I fear if you and Dawn were not present on this world, or if you were not here, I would not have been able to summon a strong enough force to defeat Arkyn. I thank _you._"

Ash smiled at the great deity and his lesser kin. Dialga and Palkia went into blue and pink portals, while Giratina opened a portal to the Reverse World in the sea. Arceus lingered a moment longer, overlooking the Trainers and Pokemon.

"Farewell, my beloved." Arceus said. He opened the grand Door of Beginning and returned to the First Dimension.

_Bye Arceus. _Ash thought, _Take care._

_***  
_

**The scene: Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence, a day after Arkyn's death.**

The emotion of joy is an extraordinary thing. It washes away negative thoughts so much faster than they arrive. A single light can push back darkness. The light of joy repelled fear and loss.

Over the past weeks, it was an almost nonexistent feeling. The feeling of impending doom had been a weight on everyone's heart. But now.... _now..._

It was over.

_It's over. _Dawn thought, hardly daring to believe the news _It's actually **over**!_

It was unbelievable. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks before she could do anything to stop them. She wasn't alone. Delia was also crying happily. Pikachu and Brock were smiling at both of them.

And Ash was okay! That was the best part! Dawn knew he was. She had always known. Arceus made her realize that. She had kept thoughts of everyone she loved at the front of her mind since Arceus had spoken to her. Thoughts of her happy moments with Ash.

Now, everything was as it should be.

***

**The scene: Mauvile City, Pokemon Center.**

Ash, May and Drew had mainly rested since the battle. People were celebrating, they built grand statues to honor the deities in the center of the city. The survivors were making plans to return home. The joy on their faces made Ash smile every time.

"I'd really like it if you guys would come with me." Ash said, "It would really please everyone, I know it!"

May's family had come here from Petalburg City themselves. They had a joyful reunion with May and had warmly greeted Ash and Drew. This was the only reason he was suggesting this.

"Well, I've seen my family and don't have anything really important to do, so yeah!" May said smiling.

"And where she goes, I go." Drew said, putting an arm around May.

"That's settled then! Ash smiled broadly. "We're going home!"

***

**The scene: Kanto, harbor of the Chosen.**

Luckily, Cairn had been kind enough to offer a return trip to Kanto on the same ship Ash had arrived in.

The other survivors from Kanto had also come along. It was almost the same trip. The journey had been noticably calmer than last time, however.

After disembarking, they set off towards Pallet Town. They would stop at Oak's Lab first.

"I left one of my Pokemon from Sinnoh there," Ash explained, "Misty and Tracey are there to. It'll be great to see them again."

***

**The scene: Oak's Lab.**

When Ash rang the doorbell, it was Misty who answered. She stared at Ash for a full ten seconds to confirm he was real, then ran forward and hugged him.

"Misty." Ash said, hugging her back. "I told you I'd be back."

"Yeah, you did." Misty said "I couldn't believe it when the news said it was all over."

"Well, I saw it, and I had trouble believing it too." He let her go. "May and Drew are here, too."

Misty embraced both of them and Ash decided to look for Professor Oak and Tracey while Misty caught up with the other two.

He entered the lab and saw Tracey at a computer. He went and stood directly behind him and then tapped his shoulder. Tracey turned around and fell out of his chair.

"For Arceus' sake, Ash don't _do _that." Tracey said , rubbing his head "Aw, who am I kidding, it's so great to see you again!"

"You too, man." Ash said, clasping Tracey's arm. "Where's Professor Oak?" He asked.

"I'm here." Oak entered the room with a broad grin on his face. "I knew you could do it, my boy, I always did."

"Thanks Professor." Ash smiled at the old man. "How's Buizel?"

"Concerned for you, by the look of things. Come see." Professor Oak led Ash into the grounds where he was delightfully greeted by all his Pokemon.

"It's so awesome to see all of you again!" Ash said, spotting Buizel in a stream. "Hey, Buizel!" Ash called.

The water Pokemon turned to the voice and its face lit up with happiness. It ran to Ash and embraced its master, a departure from its usually proud attitude.

"Great to see you again, pal! Come on, we're going home." Ash said.

He would now leave the Pokemon he had temporarily taken: Noctowl and Bulbasaur. He looked down at the two of them and said "Guys, thanks so much for everything you did. I'll see you both soon, I promise."

The two Pokemon nodded and scattered in the fields of the lab.

Ash let Buizel reunite with Torterra, Infernape and Gible. Buizel immediately noticed the absence of Staraptor. Ash knelt and looked at the Pokemon.

"Buddy, we-we lost Staraptor... I'm sorry." Ash said to the shocked weasel Pokemon, trying not to reveal the emotions of self-blame swirling within. That was a scar that would never heal.

"H-he died fighting for the survival of this world. He'll be remembered well."

Buizel seemed to accept this, but Ash was burdened with the terrible feeling of being responsible for the loss. But he could not dwell on that right now.

Ash took his Pokemon, said goodbye to Misty, Tracey and Professor Oak and set off with May and Drew to Ash's home.

There, he would be reunited with his mother, Brock, Pikachu. And Dawn...

***

**The scene: Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence.**

When he answered the door, Brock was not surprised to see Ash there, but overwhelmed with joy. "Ash, you were amazing out there!" He embraced his old friend. "May, Drew! What are you doing here?" He embraced them too, unable to contain his laugher of pure happiness at the sight of his friends.

Brock stepped aside to let them in. Delia came in the entrance hall with Pikachu on her shoulder. She froze when she saw him.

"Ash?" She said after about 5 seconds, "Is it you? Really?"

"Yeah, mom." Ash said and hugged her. She held him close, tears coming but she didn't care. Her son was safe.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms next. "Pikachu, I missed you buddy." Ash held his dear friend close for a long time. _"Pika Pi. Pika Pikachu." _The Pokemon said happily.

But where was-?

There she was. She came downstairs in her usual outfit and her eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw the people in the hall. She came down the rest of the steps slowly and then approached Ash. She stopped right in front of him.

_Those eyes..._ Ash hadn't realized how much he had missed those gorgeous eyes more precious than sapphires.

She just stared at him. Ash couldn't take it.

"Hi, Dawn." He said before walking forward and passionately embracing her. He loved how her skin felt under his hands. So silky, so smooth. After a second, she squeezed his back and nestled her chin in the crook of his neck.

Ash pulled back slightly, then tilted her head up and kissed her. It only occured to him then how much he had missed that feeling. The perfect feeling of his lips resting on hers. She returned the kiss with a firey passion, her arms went around his neck while his were around her waist. Tears were trickling down both faces. A fire was blazing through each vein of their bodies, originating from their entwined lips.

Finally, reluctantly, they parted. Everyone was smiling at them. There would be many more, Ash knew. They were together again. Finally.

***

**Epilogue:**

Dawn sat on the bed of her room, looking out the window. There was a knock.

"Yes?" she asked and, as she expected, Ash entered.

"Dawn, are you OK?" Ash asked in a concerned. He was so sweet sometimes.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just so happy that you came back. It's a lot to take in." Dawn smiled at him.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"I told you I would come back, didn't I? I promised we would be together again. And now we are. And I think I know why." Ash said.

"Arceus." They said simultaneously.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "So he spoke to you?"

Dawn nodded, "He said he came to me because I was closest to you and our bond of love was extremely powerful."

"Well, he was right." Ash explained, "He told me that the love of all Trainers there helped him defeat Arkyn. And were it not for our bond, he might have failed."

"It was just us?" Dawn asked in wonder.

"Just us." Ash smiled at her. She leaned into him and kissed him on the lips, passionately while he lovingly stroked her soft hair.

Dawn parted and said, "Ash, please promise me something else. Promise me whatever difficulties lie ahead, we'll face them together. Please."

Ash looked at her, then smiled and nodded. "Of course Dawn. Together. Always. We'll go through troubles, joy, love and loss together."

"Thank you." Dawn sealed their deal with another kiss.

They would indeed face many things to come together, but that is another story.

* * *

**Oh, man. I think I screwed up. At the worst possible moment. But...**

**It's over. I'm done. GOD, that was FUN! I loved it, I love fanfiction!**

**One more time, readers, reviewers, everyone. Thank you all so much for the support you** **gave me.**

**But that was my FIRST fic. Not my last by a longshot. R&R this story one last time, everybody.**

**And thanks again. Daijobu!**


	12. Epilogue: Victorious Love

**Hello, my dear friends!**

**Let me start off by saying it's kinda nostalgic to come back and write about this story again, even though it's been little over two months.**

**This is my second gift to you all because of the 22nd of May, AKA, my birthday. I didn't come up with the idea for this until like the 16th. Luckily, it was easy enough to write, not to mention FUUUN! :D Anyway, this too, is a tribute to all of my friends here. You all deserve a medal… And maybe a hug, too. ;) For a full tribute, please read Dawn Shall Rise Again.**

**But for now, enjoy this epilogue of my first ever story! Everyone who was a kid in Love & Loss: Apocalyptic war, is now well into their twenties.**

**

* * *

**

**The scene: Pallet Town.**

No matter how many years went by, no matter the troubles encountered, Ash Ketchum had vowed he would keep up the legacy left behind by his beloved family. Only now did he realize how far he could have taken that vow.

For Ash was now a Pokémon Master. His long-pursued dream had finally been achieved and he was now happier than ever. Because he had found love. He had found love with Dawn Berlitz, now a Top Coordinator.

The Arkyn crisis was no doubt a terrible event in the history of mankind, separating many families, some permanently, but Ash had pulled through, witnessing the destruction of the tyrant himself, and Mewtwo, the man-made Pokémon at the hands of Arceus, the Original One.

And then... His love for Dawn had borne fruit more sweet and plentiful than he could have ever hoped for. They stayed together, never leaving each other for more than a day, and always coming back. For they knew they would find their lover's open arms waiting.

When Ash had returned from the brief, but critical war, he and Dawn had made a passionate promise to go through any obstacles in life they encountered together, until the day they died. And they had indeed kept their word.

But for the most part, Ash and Dawn had been allowed peaceful lives across the years. They had settled themselves in Ash's old house a year ago, and it had been blissful. It had not taken long for an emotional proposal and glorious marriage to reveal itself.

Of course, with love came loss. Ash would never be able to hear the sweet voice of his mother again, nor would he ever be able to enter the kitchen and find her working there. But perhaps most painful was the absence of a weight on Ash's shoulder. His first Pokémon, his first true friend, had been taken as well. If not for Dawn, Ash wasn't sure he would've made it. Even then, he never truly realized how incomplete he felt without Pikachu resting on his shoulder...

Pikachu's grave was dug next to Piplup's, in the field outside the Ketchum Residence. A very special place, for two very special Pokémon.

But brighter days awaited Ash and Dawn, as he would soon find out...

Ever since the incident in Mauvile City, Ash had pledged much of his life to Arceus. He silently praised and prayed to him at times. But never would he expect such an answer as he was about to experience.

Just coming downstairs, Ash spotted his wife at the table, her chin in a hand with her elbow on the table. In her other hand, she held two photographs. She was gazing at them with a very thoughtful expression. Concerned, Ash walked over to her.

On seeing her husband, Dawn looked up, smiling that smile which Ash treasured so deeply. He smiled back, relieved to see she wasn't troubled. For that was a fear that now plagued him day and night; that something might happen to Dawn if he ever looked away, even for a moment. Sometimes he woke up in the dead of night, drenched in sweat because of a terrifyingly realistic nightmare. It was a dream that never seemed to leave him: Arkyn making his way back to power, and as punishment for Ash for denying him... he would slay Dawn, his one true love. Before his very eyes. It always tore his heart apart.

But then he would look over and see Dawn, alive and well in a peaceful sleep, a gentle smile on her face. He often wondered whether her dreams were more pleasant than his.

Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Dawn. One night, she had been awake to see Ash wake up from the nightmare of Arkyn's return...

_Flashback_

_Ash jerked awake, breathing heavily and finding himself sweating in terror. He sat up, leaning against the bed's frame. He quickly looked to his right and there she was: Dawn was sleeping as peacefully as Ash had ever seen. He put his face in his hands. Any tears that leaked through his fingers were tears of relief; Dawn was alive, and she was with him._

"_Ash?" Ash looked over to see Dawn's eyes open, her beautiful sapphire eyes shimmering like the night sky in the dark. She sat up slightly, putting a hand on her husband's arm. "What happened, Ash? Tell me, please." She seemed very worried, and he was slightly touched by that._

_Ash took Dawn's hand in his own and squeezed. "I'm... fine, Dawn." Ash sighed. "Bad dream, that's all." He smiled in an effort to reassure you, but she clearly wasn't very convinced. "Sweetheart..." She said quietly, reaching up to stroke his cheek with her soft hand. "This can't have been an ordinary dream. Tell me, what did you see?"_

_Ash looked at his beloved wife, into the gems he prized above all others. "I..." He took a deep breath. Dawn patiently waited. Then, Ash began again, "Arkyn." That was all he managed to say before he nearly broke down. He looked away, shaking his head. Dawn gasped quietly, waiting for Ash to continue, still gripping his hand. "I see him... returned. Not even like before, like he actually succeeded and attained his power again..."_

"_And?" Dawn prompted gently. Ash looked directly at the love of his love. "Then, he says: 'Yes, I remember you. And I remember how you stopped me before. Now you shall pay the price.'" He swallowed. "Then, he...He... Kills you." Two tears escaped Ash's eyes and he fought to stem their flow. "I couldn't stand it, Dawn, I just **couldn't**..." He wasn't able to match Dawn's stare any longer, and looked away from her as she said, "Oh, Ash..." Her voice was so quiet, and so compassionate, it was almost a whisper._

"_It was only a dream, Ash, I'm still here. And I'll never leave you. Ever." When Ash's depression didn't waver, Dawn drew him into a close, intimate embrace. Dawn's touch released his emotions; he cried into her shoulder, while she just let him vent his emotions until his sobs died out. Dawn pulled back, though keeping her arms around Ash._

"_Remember when we made that promise?" He did not have to ask which one. Managing a small smile, he said, "Of course."_

"_Arkyn is dead, Ash, you know that!" Dawn continued confidently, "But... even if he wasn't, he would never be able to force us to break that promise. We wouldn't let him. Do you know why? Tell me why, Ash." The answer was obvious, and she knew it. Ash tried to out-wait her, but it was of no use. Finally, he sighed. "Love, Dawn. Love."_

"_Don't say it like it's something dismissible." Dawn retorted. "It's because of love that Arkyn was defeated, because of love that we're together! And it's because of love that I care about you enough to say this," She leaned close to his ear, and whispered: "No need to worry."_

_That did it for Ash; he jumped at her, tackling her to the floor in a big hug. Laughing, she returned the hug. He had clearly had his mind straightened out from those four simple words. Four simple words that meant more to Ash than he could describe, as did his beloved wife._

_Now lying on top of Dawn, Ash smiled. "Thanks, Dawn. For everything." Dawn lovingly smiled back. "Of course, Ash." She waited for him to make his move. Complying, he bent down and kissed her, as they had done so many times before, but the sweetness never abated, nor would it ever._

_End Flashback_

That chain of events sped through his mind so quickly, he had only taken a step closer to Dawn in reality. The capabilities of the human mind were astounding sometimes.

"What's up, Dawn?" Ash asked, smiling at his wife. "Nothing really, Ash. I was just thinking..." Ash sat down at the table next to Dawn. She showed him the two photographs she had been examining; one of Drew and May, the other of Tracey and Misty. The two couples had gotten married and were now settled in Petalburg City and Cerulean City respectively.

The photos did not, however, show the children that Misty and May had recently given birth to; Tracey and Drew had informed Ash and Dawn via videophone Dawn had been enthusiastic at this news, of course, but Ash could not help but consider the fact that she was a bit envious.

One day, Ash had confronted her with this theory, and she had gone as far as to admit she wanted a child of their own. Ash had told her that blissful day was coming, it may take some time, but it was definitely coming.

"Don't worry about it Dawn," Ash told her. "I promise you we will have a peaceful, harmonic life with a family, and-"

"Ash," She cut him off. "Come here, please." She extended her arms. Slightly surprised, but hardly hesitant to comply, Ash leaned forward. He noticed a peculiar bulge in her belly. Now that he thought of it, she had been in that state for quite some time. Dawn took Ash's head into her hands and pressed his ear against her stomach. For a few moments, there was nothing. Then... _kick._

Ash practically jumped back. Dawn merely smiled at his astonished reaction. "I- but, wha-?" He stammered. Dawn had to stand up, and put him back in his chair to get him to calm down. "Yes, Ash. The time has come, as you said it would; I'm pregnant." Even though he already knew, a wide smile appeared on his face. He seemed so happy, he couldn't move. "How long have you known?" He managed to ask blankly. Giggling, Dawn replied, "Quite some time, actually. I was seriously beginning to doubt whether you'd find out on your own, so I just thought I'd let the Glameow out of the bag before you're denseness gets the best of you." Ash blushed, but took no notice; he was still trying to comprehend all of this.

Then, Ash saw the truth. He knew, then and there, that Arceus had answered all his praise, all his prayers, in a single gesture. A gesture that would forever rejuvenate his spirit of joy and happiness.

Dawn did not object has he pulled her into a loving, overjoyed embrace. She laughed as he spun her around. He stopped, and they gazed into each other's prized eyes for a long time.

Unable to resist, Ash pushed forward and kissed Dawn straight on the lips. She kissed him back, delighted at the familiar, but always sweet, taste. Finally, Ash pulled back.

No more words were needed. They were going to have a true family, and that joy could never be truly expressed.

Arkyn's brutal rampage on the world had not been able to separate Ash and Dawn. And neither would anything else.

* * *

**Aww, how cute, right? :D**

**Unfortunately, that's the last of the treats. Again, thank you guys so much for supporting me and being so nice during my time here.**

**You are all awesome, no question!**

**R&R, dear friends, my brothers and sisters!**

**Daijobu!**


End file.
